


Challenge 2: Mistake

by Kinkalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kinkalot, Kinkalot 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkalot/pseuds/Kinkalot
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth, and the road to some scorching hot sexy times can also have a few, er, bumps along the way. Come and see our Kinkalot entries forMistakewith some seductive screw-ups and mischievous mistakes and more as part of this week’s challenge!We know you’re all eager to find out what kind of, ahem, boners people have been committing this week, so without further ado:
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Step right up, folks, and feast your eyes on this week's porntastic entries for the Kinkalot Porn Fest! Please be sure to **[VOTE](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/14702.html)** for your favourite entries when you're done! You don't even have to be a participant – all you need is an LJ account :)
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTE:** while each entry should be preceded by individual warnings, these have not been checked by the mods so proceed at your own risk.

1.

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** LDR (Long Distance Revelation)

As mistakes went it wasn't catastrophic, but that didn't necessarily make it consequence-free.

*

Arthur loved and hated working for a multinational company. On the one hand he got to satisfy his wanderlust on the company credit card. On the other hand were the mandatory team leader check-in meetings he was forced to attend via videoconferencing. No matter where in the world he was, at 10 am GMT every Tuesday he and four others from different departments were expected to meet and go over progress on individual projects. It was the roughest whenever one of them was in the States, since at worst someone would be up at 2 am trying not to look as though they had just been woken out of a dead sleep.

Luckily, this week Arthur was back home in London and not expected to go into the office, so he could put on a shirt and tie and look presentable from the waist up, then go back to bed to catch a few more hours of sleep before getting to work. Unluckily, he was expected to sit and pay attention to the meeting, and not fantasise over his hot coworker, but that was a problem he had to face every week rather than this week specifically. Unfortunately, working from home meant he had to contend with his flatmate being unpredictable.

“Hey Pendragon, you home?” Gwaine, his flatmate, called from his bedroom. Arthur quickly hit the keyboard shortcut on the videoconference to mute himself.

“Obviously,” Arthur called after typing a quick, _Sorry guys, flatmate wants a quick chat, keep going and I’ll be right back_ into chat and figured he could pay half-attention for a bit. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be asking.”

Gwaine poked his head around the wall to the diningroom to find Arthur sat at the dining table in front of his laptop, business up top and boxer-briefs down below. He saw Gwaine grin when he noticed his internet-meeting-attire, and tried not to squirm and give the game away to his colleagues that he was anything other than fully professionally dressed. “Nice underwear. Real classy. Oh, is hot coworker on today?”

“He’s on every week,” Arthur sighed as he half-turned from the laptop to talk at Gwaine. “It’s seriously driving me to distraction.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Worse. Half the time I’m staring at him and his adorable ears and don’t catch a word he’s saying, and the other half of the time I’m listening to his voice and trying not to pop a boner while imagining what he’d sound like screaming my name and don’t catch a word he’s saying. Either way, I generally end up looking like a buffoon if he asks me a direct question about what he’s been saying.”

“You should just man up and ask the bloke out,” Gwaine said. Arthur grimaced.

“Probably against company policy. Besides, I don’t even know if he’d be into me,” he said. Gwaine shrugged.

“Worst he can say is no, right? Ten quid says he’d _love_ to be _into_ you if you know what I mean.”

Arthur groaned at the innuendo. “Fucking Merlin, I wish,” he muttered just loud enough to set Gwaine off laughing before he turned back to his meeting and unmuted himself. “Sorry guys, I’m back.”

***

“Hey Arthur, before you go can I talk to you?” Merlin asked as they were finishing for the day. Arthur gave him a questioning look, noticing that he was biting those full, pink lips of his. He tried to subtly adjust his half-hard dick, wondering how fast he could get away for a wank before his planned midmorning nap.

“What’s up?” Arthur asked, flashing Merlin what he hoped was a charming and not-at-all creepy smile.

“So I normally wouldn’t have mentioned anything, but I thought if it happened to me I would want to know,” Merlin started, and Arthur looked down at his shirt, wondering if he had a huge coffee stain on it.

“Okay?” he asked when it was clean and pressed as usual.

“Well… did you know when you mute using the keyboard shortcut, it mutes for everyone except the host?” Merlin asked. Arthur felt his face heat up as he realised what Merlin was talking about, and wanted to die.

“Oh,” he said, faint. Was this how his career ended, with a careless comment to his flatmate about his office crush? Was he a few hours away from being called in by HR to answer for his crime of inadvertent sexual harassment?

“Nobody else heard!” Merlin was quick to reassure him. It really wasn’t reassuring in the least. “And if it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way about you.”

Wait.

What?

“You do?” Arthur asked, feeling a huge case of mood whiplash. Merlin looked down shyly. Arthur had the urge to shove him against the hotel bed in frame behind him.

“Sometimes I have to excuse myself to the toilets and have one out after talking to you, I get so hard thinking about you pounding into my arse wearing that grey suit of yours,” Merlin said, glancing up into the camera through his long lashes. Arthur almost moaned as a hot wave of arousal overtook the shame and embarrassment.

“Fuck Merlin, practically every time I see you I have fantasies about laying you down and sucking you off while you say my name,” Arthur groaned, abandoning all hope of salvaging his pride and professionalism in a glorious haze of lust.

“Next time we’re in the same city, you should,” Merlin said, licking his lower lip invitingly. “I want to see what you look like all hard and ready for me.”

“Well seeing as we both have cameras, if you show me yours I’ll show you mine,” Arthur said, smirking as he tilted his laptop down to catch the bulge of his erection in his boxer-briefs, slowly opening the buttons down his shirtfront to reveal his chest.

“Leave the tie on,” Merlin said.

*

Hey, nobody said the consequences were _bad_.

2.  
  
**Warnings :** none  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Title:** Gift-wrapped  
  
On the gift table, Merlin’s box sits among all the other presents, neatly wrapped in beautiful red wrapping paper, adorned with the perfect bow. He’s glad that he decided to have it gift-wrapped from Amazon, because the gift looks much better than if he had wrapped it himself. He’s excited just thinking about what Arthur will say about the beautifully made Legends of Zelda Triforce alarm clock, which he thinks will be perfect, because Arthur is a giant nerd and Merlin also accidentally smashed Arthur’s alarm clock to bits when he was last over.  
  
When it’s time to unwrap the presents, Merlin gathers around the gift table with the other party guests, watching as Arthur rips open presents and litters the floor with bits of colourful wrapping paper. He unpacks several bottles of wine, three books, two gift cards and a Munchkin Zombies set, before reaching for Merlin’s present. He reads the attached card (it says “Level 1 up!” because Arthur will appreciate it), sending Merlin a grin across the table, before ripping into the wrapping paper with the same gusto as before. The beautiful wrapping is shredded to bits, but Merlin doesn’t mind, curious about Arthur’s reaction.  
  
“Uhm…” Arthur says, befuddled, then lifts up the item in the box in its see-through casing, a frown creasing his forehead. “That’s not what I expected.”  
  
It’s not what Merlin expected either, and he feels himself flush as everyone around the table starts to snicker. Because the gift Arthur just unwrapped isn’t the Triforce alarm clock. It’s a rather hefty, bright-red butt plug.  
  
“Bugger…,” Merlin says, wanting the earth to swallow him whole.  
  
*-*  
  
Merlin can’t believe that his geeky gift got mixed up with a sex toy and that he essentially gave his best friend and the boy he’s secretly in love with a butt plug for his 21st birthday. The mishap had certainly entertained the party guests and Merlin is sure his misfortune will be the talk of gossip for many months, if not years to come, but he’s so mortified that he’s been hiding out in Uther Pendragon’s office for the last hour, unable to face Arthur.  
  
Merlin startles when the door to the office opens and Arthur steps inside, looking relieved when he spots Merlin, splayed out on the leather couch.  
  
“I was looking for you,” he says, then pulls the door shut behind him.  
  
“Why would you? Let me die in peace…” Merlin whines, covering his face with his hands, flushing with renewed embarrassment.  
  
Arthur steps closer, knocking Merlin’s legs from the couch, before sitting down in the vacated space. “I actually think it’s… ahh…” he hesitates, “... the coolest gift I ever got.”  
  
“Maybe you could use it as a paperweight,” Merlin moans, mortified. He is startled to see a blush rise on Arthur’s face.  
  
“I might be wearing it.” Arthur’s voice is low, but he looks Merlin dead in the eye.  
  
“You… what?”  
  
“I figured… why not?” Arthur shrugs and when he shifts, Merlin realises his eyes are hazy, but not from alcohol. Heat zings through him, his mouth dry.  
  
“How… how is it?”  
  
“You want to see?”  
  
*-*  
  
“Shit, Arthur,” Merlin whispers, licking his lips at the sight before him. “That’s…” _Dirty_ , he thinks. _Beautiful._ Arthur is kneeling on the couch with his trousers down by his knees. His arse is pale, the bright red of the plug an obscene sight between his arse cheeks. Merlin doesn’t realise he reached out to touch the flat base until Arthur sucks in a harsh breath and shudders, his whole body trembling.  
  
“Shit, sorry,” Merlin hisses, snatching his hand back, flushing.  
  
“It’s fine. More than fine,” Arthur says softly, looking over his shoulder. There’s something in his gaze that makes Merlin shiver, a softness combined with heat. “Feels good. Felt even better when you touched it.”  
  
“Shit,” Merlin says again, with feeling, like it’s the only thing he’s capable of saying. Despite his words, he finds himself reaching out, fingers grazing the edge of the plug where it’s seated in Arthur’s arse.  
  
Arthur reacts with another shudder, a small moan spilling from his lips. “Please…” he whispers, sounding wrecked.  
  
Light-headed, Merlin shifts closer, his fingers trembling as he taps the flat seat of the plug, causing Arthur to press into his touch with a groan.  
  
“How did you….” “Lube…,” Arthur whimpers, digging his fingers into the couch, “loads of.”  
  
Merlin swallows at the thought of Arthur pushing the toy inside himself earlier. When he wraps his fingers around the base of the plug again and tugs gently. Arthur’s body resists, clenching around the toy firmly. Biting his lip, Merlin tugs harder, moving the toy an inch, surprised at the girth of the base. He didn’t catch a good glimpse earlier, too embarrassed, but it’s a rather hefty toy, wide and weighty.  
  
“Fuck,” Arthur grunts as Merlin pushes the plug back in, before pulling on it once more. It’s only when Arthur whines and starts moving his hips that Merlin realises what the hell he’s doing. He’s fucking his best friend / secret love with a sex toy.  
  
“Arthur,” he moans, letting his head sink against the small of Arthur’s back, mouthing a sloppy kiss against Arthur’s sweaty skin. He palms Arthur’s arse, watching the toy move in and out of his body, whimpering at the sight of the rim catching on the red plastic. It’s dirty and unreal and Merlin speeds up his movement, matching it to the urgency of Arthur’s moans.  
  
In front of him, Arthur growls and claws the couch, and wraps his other hand around his dick. He shudders and Merlin feels it build up, a moment of suspension, then Arthur cries out, muscles clenching around the toy before he slumps forward, taking Merlin with him.  
  
“Best. Birthday. Present. Ever,” Arthur gasps out hoarsely. Giddily, Merlin smothers his slightly hysterical laughter against the small of Arthur’s back. He might not write a complaint to customer service after all.  
  


  
3.  
  
**Warnings:** dubcon (drunk sex)  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** 5 times Merlin made a mistake and one time he didn’t

1.

Agreeing to live with his incredibly attractive, incredibly _straight_ best mate was the biggest mistake of Merlin’s life. Sure the rent was cheaper and carpooling was better for the environment, but seeing Arthur half naked every morning was absolute torture. Merlin hadn’t masturbated this much since puberty.

2.

Merlin had gotten into the habit of masturbating every time Arthur took a shower after his morning run. When that was no longer enough, he took to nabbing Arthur’s sweaty shirts and shoving them in his face while he had a wank.

He made the biggest mistake of his life one morning when he forgot to lock his door. After walking in on him, Arthur couldn’t look him in the eye anymore and they barely spoke for weeks.

3.

A month after the “incident”, things were still unbearably awkward between them. Merlin somehow came to the conclusion that the best way for them both to move past it was for Arthur to find a girlfriend.

As much as he wanted to be happy for his friend, seeing Arthur happy with someone else absolutely shattered Merlin’s heart. Perhaps setting Arthur up with Gwen was the biggest mistake of his life.

4.

Merlin was completely stunned when he accidentally found Arthur’s gay porn. Surely assuming Arthur was straight was the biggest mistake of his life.

5.

Merlin walked into the flat a few weeks later to see a disheveled Arthur sitting on the couch.

“She dumped me.” He said blankly, not even looking up at Merlin.

Merlin dropped his things on the table before sitting down beside Arthur. “I’m sorry Arthur. Did she at least give you a reason?” He asked gently.

Arthur shrugged. “She said she doesn’t think I’ll ever love her the way she loves me, and that she knows I want other things, whatever that means.”

He shook his head and stood up. “I don’t care, I just wanna get drunk.”

“There’s plenty of alcohol in the kitchen.” Merlin offered.

“Perfect.” Arthur went to the kitchen and returned with a couple different bottles and two shot glasses.

After three shots Merlin was already beyond tipsy and was starting to wonder if this was the best idea. Arthur prattled on about why all his past relationships failed and how it definitely wasn’t his fault. He draped his arm around Merlin as he poured them both another shot.

A few drinks later and Merlin couldn’t remember for the life of him why he ever thought this was a bad idea.

“S’why you’re better than any girl Merlin, you’re always there for me making me laugh and being gorgeous.” Arthur slurred out drunkenly, making Merlin blush.

“Technically, you’re the longest relationship I’ve had!” He laughed.

“All we’re missing is the sex.” Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself.

Arthur just tilted his head slightly as if considering it. He shrugged and said “fuck it” as he leaned in and kissed Merlin.

Merlin’s eyes widened and his brain short circuited. Before he had time to consider the consequences he grabbed onto Arthur and kissed back. Arthur hummed in approval and slid his hands up Merlin’s shirt as he deepened the kiss.

Merlin moaned and after a while pulled back to ask, “Bed?”

Arthur nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him into Merlin’s bedroom. He shoved Merlin against the wall and kissed him hungrily while working to remove both their pants.

Merlin sucked on Arthur’s tongue and ran his fingers through his hair. He gasped for air when they finally parted, tugging off Arthur’s shirt and then his own.

Arthur stepped out of his pants and briefs and bit his lip as he stood back gazing at Merlin. Merlin blushed at the scrutiny, quickly shoving Arthur back onto the bed. He kicked off his own pants and clumsily climbed on top of Arthur.

After sucking some marks into Arthur’s neck and grinding their cocks together, Merlin made quick work of preparing himself. Arthur stroked them both slowly while watching Merlin’s face.

Merlin gave up on using his fingers and positioned himself over Arthur’s cock. He quickly sank down on it, desperate to feel Arthur inside him.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hips and tried to control himself. Merlin bit his lip at the stretch and took a deep breath before starting to move. They both groaned and Arthur pulled Merlin down into a kiss while thrusting up to meet his movements.

Soon enough Merlin was bouncing on Arthur’s cock and losing himself in the pleasure. Arthur kissed Merlin’s neck, tightening his grip as he continuously slammed into him.

Bruises were already forming on his hips but Merlin didn’t care. He quickened their pace and began fisting his own cock. Arthur hammered into him and he cried out when he finally hit his sweet spot. A few more thrusts had him sobbing Arthur’s name as his release spilled out between them.

Arthur gasped at the tightening of Merlin’s hole. He bit down hard on Merlin’s neck and came deep inside him with a muffled cry.

Merlin disentangled himself and flopped down beside Arthur, promptly passing out. He awoke in the morning to Arthur quietly sneaking out of the room. His heart wrenched when he saw a look of deep regret on Arthur’s face.

This was definitely the biggest mistake of his life.

+1

When Merlin went to the kitchen a few minutes later to find a hungover Arthur making breakfast and smiling sweetly at him, he made a decision. He refused to let this be just another mistake.

“Look, I know you and Gwen literally just broke up, but I really like you Arthur. I have for a long time. I don’t want this to be a one time thing, I don’t wanna go back to being just friends. So, would you like to be boyfriends?” Merlin smiled weakly, trying not to let his nerves show.

Arthur’s face lit up with the brightest smile and he took Merlin’s hand.

“I think I’d like that very much.”

4.  
  
**Warnings:** none  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon  
  


Merlin dropped to his knees, his fingers deftly undoing the fly of Arthur’s trousers. Within seconds, he had his mouth wrapped against Arthur's prick, all wet and warm and unfairly talented at sucking cock. Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair and tugged him closer.

_Arthur should have known that choosing a club this close to his place of work would end in despair._

_"Don't you want to get me a drink?"_

_In this case, the despair was named Sophia Something-or-Other from PR._

_"Not really," Arthur murmured. He must have been too quiet to hear, however, because Sophia shot him a sunny smile. He hated that smile. He had to put up with it every time he passed her in the corridors, which was, unfortunately, happening more and more often these days._

_Arthur huffed out a breath and turned away from her, looking for something,_ anything _that would get him out of this predicament._

_He came up with nothing. Not even the man he'd been admiring the past half hour was stood in place across the dance floor. What a sight he'd been, with artfully tousled black hair and a piercing gaze, dressed in a bright blue button up and a pair of dark grey jeans. Arthur had almost swooned when the man had noticed him looking and shot him a smile._

_Unfortunately, that had also been the moment Sophia had sidled up to him. He'd tried to let her down easy, with a kind word and a soft smile, but apparently, Sophia couldn't take no for an answer. Over the past ten minutes, she'd gone from merely batting her eyelashes and flirting to outright suggesting the go to the loo and fuck._

_It was tiring, and he'd had enough. Nothing he said seemed to dissuade her, and he worried that if he left now, she might try to follow him home. The absolute last thing he needed was for Sophia to find out where he lived._

There was this thing Merlin did with his tongue, where he ran it over the underside of Arthur's cock, all the way up to the frenulum, then the glans. He licked at it, sucked at it, had Arthur's knees about to give out from the sheer pleasure. Arthur gasped when Merlin's fingers found his perineum and started stroking across it.

_Arthur startled when someone wrapped an arm around his waist. His first instinct was to back away, but that would mean either crashing into the bar or falling straight into Sophia's arms._

_...He'd probably be fine with crashing into the bar._

_"Sorry I took so long, love," the person said, his voice wonderfully deep and velvety with just the barest hint of a Welsh accent. "Who's your friend?"_

_Arthur's first thought was that the man had made a mistake—last he checked, he didn’t have anything_ close _to resembling a boyfriend, let alone one he went around calling ‘love’ of all things. Not dislodging the arm around him, Arthur turned around, intent on telling the man that he should learn to tell a stranger apart from his boyfriend and—_

_—he came face to face with the same man he'd spent so long admiring. Arthur stared at him, his mouth wide open, having temporarily lost the ability to speak._

_With a small, almost unnoticeable shake of his head, the man raised a meaningful eyebrow, then tilted his head towards Sophia. Arthur finally understood._

_"This is Sophia," he said, forcing a smile to his lips and leaning into the embrace. Fuck, that cologne smelled good. "We work together."_

_"Sophia," the man said, narrowing his eyes at her. "I can't say I've heard of you."_

_Sophia bristled visibly. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it. With a frustrated huff, she lid off her barstool, turned on her heel, and walked away, all pretence of politeness gone._

_"Wow," the man said, eyebrows high up on his forehead. "What a..."_

_"Harpy?" Arthur supplied, only half-joking. "She makes interns burst into tears_ constantly _. I honestly don't know why she hasn't been fired yet."_

_...Except he kind of did. Sophia was the daughter of one of his father's friends. No doubt he'd thought that keeping her in close proximity to Arthur would help beget a relationship._

_Arthur shuddered at the thought._

_"Thanks for helping me out," he said, smiling at the man. His eyes were even more stunning up close; a deep, dark blue that was brought out by the colour of his shirt. "I'm Arthur."_

_"Merlin," the man said, shaking Arthur's hand. "It was my pleasure, really. You looked like you needed the help."_

_"You have no idea," Arthur said, unable to keep the relief from his voice._

_Merlin laughed. The sound of it sent a shiver up Arthur's spine._

_"Would it be awfully presumptuous for me to buy you a drink?" he asked, gesturing towards the empty barstool next to him._

_"Not more presumptuous than me asking if you want to go home with me," Merlin said, giving Arthur a once over that had him flushing. "I saw you looking at me, before. I was going to approach you sooner, but..."_

_"But Sophia," Arthur nodded his head in understanding. He smirked, glanced at the bathroom, then back at Merlin. "And I would very much like to go home with you... if you think you can hold out for that long."_

When Merlin took his cock all the way down to the root, the head deep in his throat, Arthur saw stars. He moaned, fingers scrabbling at Merlin's head, angling it up so that their eyes could meet. Tears were running down Merlin's cheeks, and more were in his eyes. His throat convulsed as he swallowed around the cock in his mouth. Arthur's head banged against the wall when he threw it back in pleasure.

  
  
  
5.  
  
**Warnings:** Infidelity  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Arthur/Unknown  
  
_Okay perfect, I'll see you tomorrow night. xxx  
_

_  
_ Merlin pressed send on the message then placed his phone carefully back inside his pocket. Despite the cold weather, he felt warmer than he had in months. He rested his head back against the seat and watched the moonlit snowy scenes rush past his window. As far as Arthur knew, he would be home tomorrow evening; just in time to prepare the house for Christmas Eve lunch with their families. It would be the ninth anniversary of their relationship, and no year had been such a struggle as the last one had been. It wasn't easy working on the other side of the country, and Merlin was only able to see Arthur during end of term holidays.  
That was why for Arthur's real Christmas present, he was returning home one night early, and permanently, for he had accepted a job in Camelot University.  
  
He rushed home once he was off the train, opting for a taxi. It was much too cold to walk and there were no night time bus services here. He tipped the taxi driver generously and crept carefully up the front path. Inhaling deeply, he unlocked his door and anxiously made his way inside. He kicked off his shoes, so eager he was nervous, and found himself surrounded by darkness. He had hoped Arthur would be asleep.  
He decided to change downstairs and after having a drink of water and brushing his teeth, he tiptoed slowly up the stairs, using his magic to silence the creaking floorboard near the top, despite vowing never to use magic in the house. Arthur didn't need to know about this.  
  
"Ahh!" came Arthur's voice from their room. Merlin froze, in fear that bad timing would ruin his plan.  
"Oh fuck!" His stomach sunk. That time, it didn't sound like Arthur.  
They had rules, rules set 9 years ago. Merlin wouldn't use his magic in the house, and Arthur would never use his money to try and influence Merlin.  
Perhaps he shouldn't use his magic.  
_I don't want to see,_ he told himself. Regardless, he couldn't go in there. Instead, using invisible magic tendrils easing from his fingertips, he made a one way window in their bedroom door.  
_No,_ he thought as he saw Arthur, elbows and knees on the bed with a golden-eyed unknown behind him.  
Every thrust made Merlin’s stomach weaker but he couldn't help but watch.  
The black-haired man was visibly larger than Merlin in all departments, though he no doubt bore a resemblance. With magic, he touched Arthur's body. His neck, his back, his hair, his dick. Merlin couldn't see, but he could feel. He was an idiot for not sensing magic here.  
He was an idiot, full stop.  
Arthur whimpered and Merlin watched every thrust that entered his body, saw every reaction in Arthur's face while this new man penetrated his lover. Merlin could feel the heightened emotions in the air, and paired with the grunting of this strange man and the sight of Arthur, debauched, engorged and willingly fucked by another person was too much.  
Had this man known that the ring Arthur bore on his ring finger was an engagement ring? Did he care? Had Arthur even told him?  
Merlin wretched, fumbling back into the banister. The hole in the door had disappeared, but the damage had been done.  
There was silence.  
All movements had stopped, and Merlin could feel no magic being used.  
"Stay quiet," he heard Arthur say. Then everything seemed to come to light. A delayed reaction brought with it an overwhelming sense of guilt. What had he done to deserve this? What had happened? Why wasn't he good enough? Was this because he moved away?  
"There's someone with magic here," the deeper voice said, and with a wave of pain like nothing he had ever felt, Merlin sobbed.  
It ripped from him, taking all the love he had ever felt with it. He scrambled down the stairs, Arthur's shouts echoing after him.  
"Merlin, I didn't know! You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow!"  
His stomach heaved again and he stuffed his fist in his mouth. He didn't want them to hear him cry. He would rather be beaten to a pulp with his magic, would rather be scorched as a child again by his abusive father. Hell, he would rather die than feel what he felt now.  
Though, despite feeling everything, he could say nothing.  
"Merlin!" he wouldn't have turned if Arthur's voice hadn't faltered, if he hadn't heard that small shred of emotion.  
He looked into his fiancé's eyes, trying with all his might to ignore his state of undress. This was the first time he found himself disgusted in Arthur's body.  
"Stay?" Arthur asked, tears in his eyes. Merlin could see his shaking legs and the whiteness of his knuckles where they grabbed the banister.  
He could also see the traitorous expression on his face.  
He said nothing. He didn't take his things, nor did he look back again.  
This was no longer his home This was a mistake.  
  
  
  


6.

 **Warnings:** non-con  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** A Bit of Magic

It was mean, cruel, and he did enjoy it, but he never meant for it to go this far. Merlin watched as Gaius examined Arthur’s cock. It was ramrod straight and varying colors of red and purple. It was the suddenness of things that led Gaius to conclude, “Sorcery.”

Merlin stared, “Are you sure?”

Gaius pulled Merlin aside, “Yes and if not cured soon, Arthur could lose his manhood.”

Merlin assisted as Gaius tried tinctures, salves and leeches. There was little more awkward than rubbing things on Arthur’s cock in front of Gaius. Gaius even tried wrapping Arthur’s cock, but nothing worked. This was how Merlin found himself alone with a vial of oil and a nearly incoherent prince with instructions. “Get him off. I don’t care how.” 

It had started somel weeks prior when visiting Prince Deoric asked in a snotty voice with an eyebrow wiggle, “What about your manservant? He certainly has a way about him. Surely he provides for _all_ your needs.” 

Arthur had laughed. “ _Mer_ lin!. Hardly, though he certainly acts like a girl.”

No matter how much he wanted, after that Merlin wouldn’t have no matter how much Arthur begged. Then he let slip a bit of magic. He had had to work hard to keep a neutral face as he watched Arthur squirm. 

The first time was fun. He laughed hard then chastised himself for using his magic inappropriately, but the pleasure of watching Arthur squirm from a hard on got the better of him. 

They were on the training field. Arthur was defeating everyone in single combat. Merlin had been running about bringing various weapons. He was hot and tired when he was asked to bring the large war hammer. It was a massive, heavy thing. Merlin could barely lift it so of course he dropped it, more than once. The last at Arthur’s feet where he fell with it. 

“Good god Merlin. I’ve seen little girls with more strength.”” He continued as he grabbed the hammer. “Should I call little Drea to help you?” 

Merlin blushed as he got up. Instead of offering help, Arthur just laughed along with a number of knights. Embarrassed, Merlin moved away, closed his eyes and bam. The chainmail Arthur was wearing hid it from everyone else, but Merlin could see it on Arthur’s face. His cock was hard as a rock. He ended training shortly, ordered Merlin to arrange a bath and then to disappear for the afternoon. Merlin rushed so that he could get to his quarters to wank at the thought of Arthur doing the same.

For a while Merlin was good. It had been hard too with Arthur’s constant stream of insults, lazy, stupid, idiotic, and incompetent. He had enjoyed giving Arthur a hard on when he disparaged his manhood but he really needed to stop. And he had, until Arthur started again. 

Patrol was a chance to let loose, joke and tease. They had been riding a while when Arthur started. “So Merlin, do you have a few trees selected to hide behind? That one ahead looks good.” Merlin glared which Arthur took to mean he should continue. 

“Maybe we could get you a dress.”

“I bet one of Morgana’s would fit,” Gwaine supplied to laughter..

Before Merlin could respond, bandits chose to attack. Merlin took refuge behind the tree Arthur had mentioned. As was usual, he watched and used his magic to help. 

Arthur called out once it looked clear. “Merlin, you can quit hiding like some damsel in distress.”

Merlin scowled, “I’m sorry. In the future I’ll whip out my sword and join in.”

Arthur rolled his eyes,“Oh please. I know girls that fight better than you.”

Merlin threw his hands up in the air. “Fine! I’m terrible with a sword so why is staying out of the way wrong? Perhaps you want me to clean your sword or wipe the sweat off your brow between blows?”

“Don’t be such a girl _Mer_ lin,” Arthur drawled. “Did you leave your cock in your other trousers?”

Merlin turned his back on Arthur and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. He couldn’t win. His anger got the best of him as he let slip a bit of magic.. Arthur suddenly cried out and fell. 

This was his fault and he knew the solution. He had already basically given Arthur a wank rubbing on Gaius’ salves. That left one thing. Merlin sighed as he stripped. 

He had seen Arthur naked plenty of times, longed to touch his golden skin, longed for Arthur to want to touch him, but this wasn’t about what he wanted. He closed his eyes to cast a preparation spell on himself and climbed up on the bed to straddle Arthur. 

Merlin rubbed oil into his hands and gently took Arthur’s cock in hand. Arthur whimpered but didn’t open his eyes as Merlin moved his hand from root to tip. He shuffled forward and positioned himself to rub the tip against his wet hole. He then shifted his hips forward as he guided Arthur’s cock into him. A shiver went through him as he pushed himself down till Arthur was fully inside. It took all he had to keep himself quiet as Arthur’s swollen cock stretched his hole and filled him. 

Merlin closed his eyes so that he could pretend this was real as he started moving up and down. He kept the movement shallow knowing he didn’t deserve pleasure. He set a steady rhythm that while not exciting he thought would do the trick if Arthur’s breathy moans were any indication. All was fine till Arthur groaned and pushed up. Merlin’s eyes flew open to see Arthur’s eyes opened to slits. He grabbed Merlin’s hips and thrust up into him once, twice, three times before he came so strongly that Merlin came untouched. 

When he came down, Arthur was snoring. He cast a clean up spell and beat a hasty retreat.

  
  


7.

 **Warnings:** none  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur   
**Title:** Mistaken Identity 

"Arthur," Merlin moaned his lover's name over and over again, unable to say or think of anything else. 

How could he, when the handsome blond man took Merlin completely apart with his wicked tongue. Merlin had had received his fair share of blowjobs but none that felt as amazing as the one he was currently experiencing. To think he had been reluctant to go on the date with Arthur! 

When Elena had first told Merlin she was setting him up on a blind date Merlin had not been very interested. Arthur, a colleague of Elena's, had not sounded like someone Merlin wanted to meet; in fact he had sounded a little bit boring. So Merlin had been more than positively surprised when he had realised that Arthur was not only not boring at all but also way better looking than Elena had described him. He blamed the second part on her poor taste in men, after all, she was dating his roommate Gwaine but the first part, well it had seemed as if Elena's didn't actually know her coworker as well as she thought she did. 

Arthur must have been equally surprised by Merlin, judging by the look on his face when the other man had introduced himself and sat down opposite the blond. 

But soon any surprise had been forgotten and the two of them talked and laughed all the while enjoying one of the best meals Merlin had ever eaten. Arthur, as it turned out, was not only the most handsome guy Merlin had ever been on a date with but also the most interesting to talk to with. They didn't necessarily agree on all topics but they mutually respected each other's opinions. 

When it had been time to leave neither one had wanted the night to end so that's how Merlin ended up in the situation he was in right now; with his back against his front door, his pants around his knees and his cock in Arthur's wickedly talented mouth. 

The blond man was down on his knees, still completely dressed - although the collar of his shirt had been opened at some point - and literally blowing Merlin's mind. His mouth was so hot, the suction so good and his tongue kept dancing alongside Merlin's shaft every time Arthur moved his head. The way he was teasing the sensitive underside of Merlin's cock head and was keening every time his tongue licked over the leaking slit as if Merlin's precome was the best thing he had ever tasted, drove Merlin completely wild. He was close to coming way faster than he normally would have been but didn't have the willpower to fight it. 

"Arthur, God I'm close," Merlin moaned but Arthur didn't pull back. Instead it seemed as if he doubled his efforts, sucking Merlin down so far, Arthur's nose was pressed against Merlin's pubic hair. 

"Fuck," was all Merlin could say before coming undone. 

Arthur swallowed as Merlin emptied himself in his mouth and Merlin was in seventh heaven. Dropping to the floor, he had to catch his breath for a second before he smashed his mouth against Arthur's, tasting himself on the other man's tongue. 

"Give me a second, then I'm gonna…" Merlin started once they broke apart but Arthur interrupted him. 

"No need. I might have come when you did." 

Merlin couldn't believe Arthur had been turned on enough to come himself just by getting Merlin off with his mouth. 

"Damn, I can't believe I nearly said no when Elena wanted to set us up," Merlin confessed. 

"Elena?" Arthur asked, confusion clear in his voice. 

"You know, Elena from your office. She set us up at the restaurant." 

"I don't know any Elena and I was not on a blind date. I just came to my favourite place to have dinner after an exhausting week at work."

"What?" Merlin couldn't believe it. A million questions were running through his head; like who was he supposed to meet at the restaurant? Or what happened to the other Arthur? But the question he eventually asked was: "Why did you just let me sit down with you at your table?" 

"The most georgous man I have ever seen just walked up to me and sat down. I just thought it was your bold way of flirting. The waitress knows my name. She's a friend of my sister," Arthur explained and Merlin laughed. He felt bad for the other Arthur he was supposed to meet but couldn't help but be glad at the mistake. There was no way the other Arthur was as amazing as the one who was currently sitting on the floor of his flat. 

8.

 **Warnings:** hospitals, idk?  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** quick work of pleasure

It was embarrassing. Merlin had to explain it so many times to so many different doctors and nurses, it was borderline torturous. 

It was a million times worse that Arthur stood beside him the whole time looking equal parts embarrassed and cocky.

And, well. Wasn’t Arthur being _cocky_ what got Merlin into trouble in the first place? 

He hadn’t even noticed it, at first. His jaw was sore, which was fairly normal after sucking Arthur off. Merlin didn’t like to talk about it because Arthur’s head was already as big as his, well…

It was huge. Like, stupidly big. And thick. Merlin insisted he wasn’t a size queen but having a boyfriend with a dick that big certainly didn’t help his claim. 

Anyways, Merlin sucked off Arthur _hard_ , and spectacularly, thank you very much. Arthur may have had a monster cock but Merlin had no gag reflex to speak of, so it was a match made in heaven. 

Merlin gave Arthur an unbelievable blowjob. Full-on spit dripping, tears in Merlin’s eyes, _choking_ on it blowjob. Merlin went to sleep pretty satisfied with himself. The next morning, however, was a different story. He woke up feeling like someone was sitting on his chest. And he couldn’t stop coughing, deep painful ones that felt like being stabbed in the lung. Only a few hours later, Arthur was ushering him into the car to take him to the hospital. 

“One more time, Mr. Emrys.”

Merlin sighs deeply and just barely stops himself from rolling his eyes. 

“Last night I gave my boyfriend, Arthur,” Merlin gestures up at him with both hands. Arthur gives a dorky wave. “A blowjob. Which I’ve done before, many times. I felt fine right after, my jaw was a bit sore, and Arthur, well. Isn’t small.” Arthur’s cheeks get pinker. “But I woke up this morning and felt an intense pressure in my chest and I’m having extremely painful coughs.”

“Was there anything unusual during the, ah, oral sex.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Merlin mumbles. “No, it was perfectly average.”

“I wouldn’t say average,” Arthur interrupts. 

Merlin grins. “Thanks, babe. Anyways, uh, nothing unusual? I mean, I know what I’m doing.”

“Right, well Mr. Emrys, it looks like we’re going to have to do an x-ray. Sounds to me like a ruptured airway but we have to find out for sure first. If it is a tracheobronchial injury, we may have to talk about surgery options, depending on how serious it is. Just hang tight for a few minutes.”

As soon as the doctor is gone, Merlin turns his head to Arthur and gives him the dirtiest glare he can possibly muster. “I can’t believe your monster cock destroyed my _trachea_ ,” Merlin practically hisses. 

Arthur shrugs. “I always told you, you don't need to swallow the whole thing down. Use your hand more, it’s fine. I appreciate your enthusiasm.”

Fuck. Merlin can’t even bring himself to be mad at Arthur, not when he looks at Merlin like that, with love in his eyes, and a stupidly besotted grin on his face. And not when he grabs Merlin’s hand and strokes his thumb over Merlin’s knuckles. 

And certainly not after Arthur spends three whole days in the hospital while Merlin gets x-rayed, and, ultimately, ends up getting surgery. 

It’ll be two full months before Merlin is healed enough to suck his cock again. That’ll have to be punishment enough. 

  
  


9.

 **Warnings:** language  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** (optional)

Arthur slowly turned towards Merlin, smiled ever so slightly (it was completely facetious, for the record—Arthur was not one bit happy at the moment), and begged with his eyes for an explanation that would make sense, but he already knew nothing Merlin could say would help.

“I-I thought IT disconnected the camera. Last I remember, George said it was acting up and they couldn’t figure out what was wrong so he disconnected it until someone could come service it,” Merlin said, his face still a pale shade of white, having lost all colour when he walked into the office earlier and saw the computer monitor. 

“Yes, so you already said, when we did, erm, that,” Arthur said pointedly as he motioned towards the screen that covered far too much of the east wall of his father’s study. His face must have been a dark shade of red. “Perhaps it was not connected properly, but obviously it was not disconnected completely, was it?”

Merlin shook his head but said nothing. 

Arthur’s gaze flitted between the screen, Merlin, and his father. How in the hell was he ever going to live this one down? Thank the gods no one else had seen the sex tape. Many people might gloat gleefully at having found such fodder and put the juicy evidence out there for public consumption as soon as possible, but Uther Pendragon would most definitely not want his son and his lover’s sex tape to see the light of day. “I don’t know what to say, Father. I take full responsibility and can assure you this will never happen again.”

“I know it won’t, Arthur, because as of today, Merlin no longer works here,” Uther said calmly, as if he were speaking to cook about what he wanted for dinner. He then glared at Merlin. “My son will not escape punishment, but as he is my son and heir, I cannot very well fire him. Mr Emrys, I expect you out of here by noon, and if I ever see you on the premises again whilst I am in charge, you will regret it.” And with that said, the Pendragon patriarch stood and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Damn it, Merlin. What the fuck were you thinking?” Arthur asked, completely lost. The thought of not seeing Merlin at work each day was unbearable. “Oh no, wait, you weren’t thinking, were you? Gods, how could you have been so stupid?”

Merlin slowly shook his head and shrugged, but he did look like he was about to cry, so at least Arthur knew Merlin was aware how bad this was. 

Arthur turned his head towards the monitor and watched as _sex tape Arthur_ arched his back as _sex tape Merlin’s_ talented tongue entered him. If Arthur remembered correctly, when he had come all over Merlin’s face, Merlin had licked his lips then proceeded to flip Arthur over and fuck him harder than he ever had before, and later, when the two were recovering, Merlin had said that had been the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

It was just a shame that such a wonderful memory was now tainted. Arthur returned his focus to Merlin, who was looking at the floor, “You need to go pack your things. Father knows he can’t keep us apart, but if you try him he’ll make good on his previous threat of moving me to the Toronto branch, and then where will that leave us?”

Merlin lifted his head, red-rimmed eyes impossible to miss. “I really fucked up. Sorry,” he said as he slowly stood and walked to the door. “Are we still on for this evening?” He reached for the door. “I was planning to make your favourite.” He opened the door and walked into the corridor, but held on to the handle, his head hung, staring at the floor.

“You know we are, Merlin. My father fired you and I am angry with you, but if you think for one second that I am sending you out of my life, then you don’t know me. Damn it, Merlin, I love you.” Arthur wished Merlin would look at him, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. “Go home, take a shower, and turn on some music and let yourself get lost in it. I’ll be there at six.”

Merlin nodded, sniffed, and closed the door behind him.

Arthur grabbed his mug of coffee Merlin had brought him that morning and threw it across the room towards the monitor. Fortunately it missed. Arthur hardly needed another reason for his father to be more cross with him.

After a fairly unproductive afternoon, Arthur left Pendragon Industries, stopped by a corner market to buy a bouquet of flowers (Merlin’s favourites), and drove to Merlin’s flat, which was just as much Arthur’s.

He walked into the flat and grinned when he smelled his favourite food and heard the familiar dulcet tones of Adele belting out her heartache. He went into the kitchen, found a vase, and put the flowers in, admiring how they lit up the room. He then made his way to the bedroom, where he found Merlin curled up, facing the wall opposite. He toed off his shoes, climbed onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around Merlin. “It’s going to be okay.”

Merlin turned around and didn’t say a word as he lowered his hands and undid Arthur’s belt and zip. He pulled out Arthur’s cock and began caressing it. He looked up at Arthur and raised an eyebrow.

“What do you think?” was Arthur’s soft reply as he reached out and ran a hand down the side of Merlin’s face before lifting off the bed and removing his trousers and pants. “Just promise me from now on we’ll check for working cameras.”

Merlin took his time examining the familiar cock in his hands. “Promise,” he said as he looked up at Arthur. “Beautiful.”

He kissed the tip before swallowing Arthur in one go.


	2. Chapter 2

10\.   
  
**Warnings :** None   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur   
**Title:** One night with you

  
It had been a mistake. Merlin knew it. He had known it as soon as he had woken up.

Though, if he was honest with himself, he had known it was a bad idea since Arthur had kissed him…

***

Every second Friday of the month, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Arthur, and he met for Quiz night. It was a tradition they had started at University and they hadn’t stopped since.

That night, they had won the quiz and had decided to go to a club and celebrate that with more alcohol than usual. They were drunk. Not completely sloshed yet but they were getting there.

Gwaine was dancing with every bloke in a two-meters radius, Leon and Percival were focused on trying every cocktail the club could offer and Merlin and Arthur were laughing at each other bad jokes.

After another fit of uncontrollable laughter, Merlin decided he needed some fresh air. Arthur went with him. Of course, the air didn’t help with their state. Merlin started laughing again, leaning against the wall to help him stay on his feet.

Arthur looked at him then, whit something else in his eyes. Something Merlin wasn’t able to identify.

“You’re so cute when you laugh…” Arthur said, putting his hand on the wall, on each side of Merlin’s face.

“I love it when you laugh… You’re cute… So I try to make you laugh often… So I can see how cute you are…” Arthur babbled as he leaned more against Merlin.

And then, he kissed him. And Merlin answered the kiss.

***

In the little part of his mind that wasn’t drowned in alcohol, Merlin had new he shouldn’t have kissed Arthur.

He knew Arthur was straight, in love, and married.

But he had wanted Arthur for so long… Since the second time they met (the first time he had seen him as a pompous prat). He had wanted to feel his lips, to feel his body against his own for so long. He had imagined kissing Arthur so many times, alone in his bed. He had even imagined that Arthur was the man making love to him when he had fucked with that Cenred.

It had felt unreal so Merlin had let Arthur kiss him and had kissed him, too.

***

The kiss grew heated. Arthur’s hand had migrated on Merlin’s hips, pinning him against the wall, and soon, Arthur’s body was completely blocking any move from Merlin.

Neither of them could hide their reaction to the kiss and their hard cocks brushed against each other. Merlin moved his hips to deepen that contact. Arthur moaned and finally stopped kissing Merlin. Only to put his mouth on Merlin’s neck. Merlin kept moving his hips.

Neither were aware that they were in a public place anymore. Until a passer-by whistled at them and told them to get a room.

“A room… We need a room.” Arthur said.

“Mine is too far away,” Merlin whined.

“Whatever!”

Arthr just took Merlin’s hand and led him two roads away.

It was just ten minutes later when Arthur pushed him against the hotel room door and started kissing him again.

***

They had got a hotel room… And hotel room to fuck a married man. Now that he was sober, Merlin realized how cringy it sounded. But at the time, it had just felt too good to be true…

***

They didn’t lose any time. Another heated kiss led to Arthur sliding his hands under Merlin’s shirt and soon the shirt was on the floor… Where it was joined by the rest of their clothes, creating a path to the bed when Arthur had pushed Merlin.

They were still tipsy and their movements were uncertain and uncoordinated but they managed to lay on the bed, on their side, facing each other.

“You’re cute when you laugh but now you’re hot!” Arthur said as he let his hand wander on Merlin’s torso.

Merlin who laughed again, being tickled by Arthur’s caress.

Arthur laughed, too but he managed to continue stroking Merlin’s skin. Soon he added his mouth to the mix, putting kisses on every piece of skin he could reach...including Merlin’s cock.

He decided to stay there and Merlin’s shaft was engulfed in a sheath of heat and pleasure!

“Arthuurrr…”

***

Merlin could still remember the feeling of Arthur’s blowjob. It had been sloppy but had felt like a dream came true nevertheless. Merlin had imagined that feeling so many times… When he had touched himself, as a way to find a faster relief. Still, the true thing was nothing compared to what Merlin had imagined. Even tipsy, Arthur was very talented… That way of sucking and alternating the rhythm of his movements… He had driven Merlin mad.

***

Merlin had come embarrassingly fast but it hadn’t deterred Arthur has he had taken some lube, that Merlin had no idea where it came from and started preparing Merlin.

Merlin was still completely in bliss so he barely felt any discomfort and soon, his cock awoken again and he started pleading Arthur.

“Arthur, need you… In me… now…”

“Just one more,” Arthur answered before adding another finger. 

As he did, he brushed Merlin’s sweet spot.

“Arthur, stop… I can’t last if you do that...I want your cock!”

“You’re so needy… I knew you’d be needy…”

And then Arthur finally moved and decided that Merlin was ready to welcome his hard shaft.

Merlin had never thought he could feel so good. Arthur was as good with his cock than with his mouth. His movements were fast, unrelenting, with the perfect angle to bring Merlin to the bring of ecstasy only to calm down… He played that game for some time until he spent himself inside Merlin, bringing them both to their climax.

After that, Merlin couldn’t remember anything.

***

Merlin had woken up alone in that hotel room.

It had been a mistake. But if he had another opportunity, Merlin would gladly make it again.

  
  
  
  


11\.   
  
**Warnings:** None   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur/Arthur   
**Title:** Prepare for trouble, make it double 

Merlin did a double-take, looking at the now two Arthur’s that lay before him. He scratched his head. He must have made a mistake somehow. He was sure that he’d performed the right spell. He’d studied it’s pronunciation intently. So he’d substituted comfrey for the sage. _Big deal_. It wasn’t _his_ fault that there hadn’t been any sage in the woods. Arthur’s wounds had been bad, there’d been no other choice. And _maybe_ he’d used a _little bit_ more magic than necessary. He’d just figured that twice the power would mean twice the healing, _not_ twice the Arthur.

He bit his lip, wracking his brain to remember if he’d ever read of a multiplying spell. He needed to fix this. Fast. Before Arthur—or rather—the Arthur’s woke up.

Next to him, there was a soft moan. “Merlin!” said Arthur. 

“Oh, Merlin…” murmured the other.

Merlin tugged his hair, as the Arthur’s started stirring. Fuck it, there was only one thing for it: leg it.

He started to run.

“Merlin?” called Arthur—Merlin daren’t turn to see which one. “What happened? Where’re you going?”

“Merlin—”

“Hey!”

“Merlin, who is _he_?” both asked simultaneously.

Merlin ran his hand down his face, slowly turning around.

“I can explain…”

***

The past few days had been hell. One Arthur was bad enough, but two… Between them, they’d run Merlin ragged and were starting to get on his last nerve.

He took a deep breath before pushing open the door to their chambers.

Inside it was quiet; a fire burned merrily in the grate and an array of candles gave a soft glow to the room. Something crunched beneath his boots. He was about to investigate when a hand wrapped around his waist and lips kissed his neck.

“A—Arthur?” asked Merlin hesitantly. They’d yet to be intimate since Merlin had made his error, Merlin secretly fearing that somehow, if he was intimate with one and not the other, it might be cheating. Neither Arthur had mentioned it, so It had seemed best to avoid it altogether to prevent any jealousy or hurt.

“Mmm,” said Arthur, crowding him from behind. “So, we’ve been talking. The two of us. And we’ve realised that we might’ve been a bit… demanding this week. We wanted to make it up to you.”

Arthur walked Merlin further into the room, revealing the other Arthur lounging naked on the bed where a trail of rose petals ended. 

“What is this?” Merlin asked, perplexed. 

“Don’t think we hadn’t noticed that you haven’t been sleeping with us, Merlin,” said the naked Arthur, smoothing a hand down his thigh.

Merlin swallowed. “I thought you might get jealous.”

“It’s okay,” said the other Arthur, sliding Merlin's jacket off. “It might surprise you, but we discussed it and we’ve decided to share you.”

“Decided to…” Merlin trailed off faintly as Arthur continued divesting him of clothing.

“Yes,” smiled the naked Arthur, looking every inch the arrogant prat Merlin loved. “You know how much we’ve wanted to take you at the same time.”

Merlin’s breath hitched. Arthur had often said he’d wanted to fuck his arse and mouth at the same time. He couldn’t believe they’d almost missed their chance. 

“What say you?” whispered Other Arthur.

Merlin shuddered, Arthur’s voice going directly to his cock. A tingle of magic fizzed down his spine at the thought of having them both at once. 

“Kiss him,” instructed the naked Arthur, stroking himself to full-hardness.

The other Arthur cupped his face, kissing him gently. As he pulled away, they shared a look. Merlin nodded and was led to the bed.

“Now it’s my turn,” naked Arthur said smugly, wrapping a warm, strong hand around Merlin’s neck, pulling him close for a deep and searching kiss.

The other Arthur, who’d since undressed himself, crawled onto the bed. Together they flipped Merlin over, one undoing his laces, the other tugging off his breeches. One Arthur—Merlin had lost track of which was which—leaned forward, kissing him again. The other licked a stripe along his cock, swirling their tongue around the head. Merlin groaned into the kiss, carding his hand through Arthur’s hair, holding him close,

The other Arthur pushed his legs apart shuffling between them. He slid oil-slick fingers between Merlin’s legs, searching out his hole, sinking one, then two digits deep inside. Merlin closed his eyes, as lips attacked his nipple; licking, sucking, biting, fisting his own hands into hair and sheets. 

The pair of them manhandled Merlin onto his hands and knees. 

“Ready, love?” Arthur asked tenderly, stroking Merlin’s side. 

Slowly Arthur’s cock pushed into him. Merlin’s mouth fell open with a gasp. The other Arthur guided his cock between his lips, Merlin immediately wrapped them around it.

The Arthur’s began to move, grasping him by the hips, holding him still whilst they fucked into him, filling Merlin over and over with leisurely strokes, hitting all the right spots. Merlin groaned around Arthur’s cock, as the other Arthur demanded more, impatient as he pushed and thrust into Merlin’s throat,

Merlin tried his best, but soon he was barely even cognizant as bliss and magic rolled down his spine, heat pooling, molten-hot in his belly. His skin was too tight, as though it might burst apart into a million bright pieces.

“You feel so good, Merlin,” one of them murmured.

Merlin closed his eyes and let them use him, rocking back and forth, speared between them. Losing himself to pleasure, letting wave after wave crash over him until he peaked, spilling hot, wet, untouched onto crimson sheets. The Arthur’s continued thrusting once, twice, before coming. First one, then the other, throbbing their release deep inside, Merlin swallowed, lazily mouthing at Arthur’s cock before they both slipped out and lay him gently between them.

“You were amazing,” said Arthur.

“Beautiful,” murmured the other, pressing a kiss to his tired brow. 

“Next time,” they whispered, “we both want to fuck your hole at the same time.” 

  
12\.   
  
**Warnings:** Angst   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur   
**Title:** N/A

“King Arthur, what do you seek here in this sacred place?”

Shrouded in a dark cloak and bathed in moonlight, the figure in front of him seems otherworldly.

Scattering the dredges of his broken pride, Arthur bows his head, “I have come to seek a favour of the great Emrys. We have not seen any rain in many moons. The crops are dead and the people are suffering. Camelot is dying.”

Beneath the shadow of his hood, Arthur sees the corner of Emrys’ mouth quirk up.

“Ah, you have finally learned that no kingdom can exist without magic. Magic is part of the earth, the sun and the sky. Without it, the land begins to fade.” A flash of brilliant gold eyes, “But is it too late?”

Arthur drops to his knees, “Please, I-I’ll do anything, give you anything.”

“...So you seek mercy from those you have worked tirelessly to eradicate. Why should I do anything to help you?”

“I have made so many mistakes,” Arthur’s heart feels as if it is pumping mud instead of blood, each beat sluggish and pained, weighed down with the depth of his failure. After Morgana’s death and his victory at Camlann, he had launched a war against magic to rival even his father’s Great Purge. There had been no one there to stop him.

“There’s a matter of payment, young king,” Emrys sighs and around him the trees, grass, and flowers seem to exhale with him. Somehow, even though the rest of his kingdom is dry and barren, this clearing is green and alive.

“I-I have plenty of gold to compensate you.”

“It is not gold the earth seeks.”

“Take my life then, please, _please_ , I will give you anything,” Arthur begs.

Emrys crouches before him and reaches out to touch his cheek, Arthur gasps as the touch sends a frisson of electricity sparking across his skin.

“When have I ever been able to deny you anything?”

Soft lips press against his and when Arthur gasps, a hot tongue slides into his mouth. Arthur cannot see, he cannot think, he cannot feel anything but the delicious sensation of full lips moving against his, scorchingly perfect.

The lips move away and Arthur blinks, momentarily stunned. Hands are moving over his body, deft and practiced, and his armour falls away piece by piece. A blaze of gold blinds him for a split second and he feels the warmth of bare skin against his bare skin.

He feels gentle hands push him back into the cradle of grass and it seems as if the very earth softens to receive his body. Emrys’s form is a steady weight on top of him, slim thighs bracketing his hips.

Emrys trails his fingers down Arthur’s shoulders and brushes, whisper soft, against one puckered nipple. Arthur’s eyes flutter shut, waves of pleasure spiralling through his body. Emrys leans forward and captures the bud between his lips, grazing his teeth over hypersensitive skin and Arthur arches up into the hot mouth, a harsh groan of pleasure-pain torn from somewhere deep in his chest.

The hands and lips are gone and Arthur finally feels steady enough to open his eyes. The sight above him nearly breaks him. Emrys, pale and glowing, has two fingers shoved up inside of himself, soft little pants of pleasure tumbling from his lips as he rides his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Arthur breathes and in the serene beauty of the clearing, it sounds too loud, too obscene. He tries to focus on Emrys’ face, desperately wanting to see his expression, but his features are blurred, veiled with magic.

A firm hand grips his hardness and then he can feel his cock push through each tight, unrelenting ring of muscle, until he is seated to the root. Emrys is shaking like a leaf on top of him. Arthur wants to sit up, tumble him into his arms, and soothe him with gentle kisses. He doesn’t. How can he comfort with hands that have murdered countless of Emrys’ kin?

Unable to stay static, Arthur thrusts up into the velvet, clenching heat above him. Emrys cries out, throwing back his head, and his eyes burn like stars, so brilliant and blinding that Arthur can’t draw breath.

His hands find purchase on jutting hip bones and he hammers himself up while slamming Emrys down, over, and over, and _over_ again, until the smaller man is sobbing and clawing desperately at his chest, marking him with thin red gouges, cock bouncing obscenely against the hard planes of Arthur’s stomach with a slick _slap, slap, slap_.

The ground is shaking beneath him, or maybe it is the sky above. There’s a flash of lightning and the whole sky is illuminated and for just a fraction of a second, Arthur sees high cheekbones, full-bowed lips, and brilliantly blue eyes.

Then he’s coming, hilting himself to the root in the beautiful body on top of him.He spills deep into the sucking heat, feeling the warlock’s body clench and flutter as he reaches his own completion.

His eyelids feel too heavy to hold open and he sinks back into the warm, welcoming earth, drowsy and sated. He feels droplets fall against his face and tastes them, sharp and salty. Then, soft pressure against his lips, barely there, like a secret.

When he opens his eyes, it's raining and he’s alone.

Next to him, tattered and rust-stained, is a bundle of painfully familiar blue material.

A neckerchief.

He closes his eyes and remembers.

_Blue eyes plead up at him, one shaking pale hand grasps the shoulder wound, rivulets of blood soaking into dull blue material. He presses his boot to the man’s chest and shoves him harshly off Excalibur, unmoved by the gasping cry of pain._

_‘Please Arthur, I use it for you, only for you.’_

_‘Go! I only spare your life because you’ve saved mine. But if I see you ever again… I won’t hesitate.’_

Arthur holds the ragged cloth against his chest and cries.

13.

**Warnings:** Mention of blood   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** mis-take me, just like that 

  
  
As Arthur lay in bed with Merlin snuggled to his side, he thought back on his day and how he'd ended up sporting a headache and a plaster over his right eyebrow. His face felt sore but he thought he wouldn't change any of the events of that day.

Merlin was sleeping soundly beside him and Arthur kissed the man's forehead before replaying the evening over in his head.

It was late in the afternoon and Arthur had invited Merlin over. The flat was theirs for the day as Gwaine was away on a business trip.

Finding time alone together was rare these days since Gwaine had moved in with Arthur. Not that he begrudged it of course, Gwaine was his best mate. But being alone with Merlin was almost a commodity and Arthur stole every chance he could to spend some quality time with his boyfriend.

As soon as Merlin stepped through the door Arthur had pinned him against the wall, sealing their mouths together in a heated kiss. He pulled Merlin's shirt over his head and nipped at his collar bone, making the man gasp with a smile.

“Pleased to see me?” Merlin quipped.

“You have no idea.” Arthur replied as he continued to pepper kisses down Merlin's neck, his collarbone, his chest.

Merlin sighed happily and let his head fall back against the wall, allowing Arthur to continue his trail of kisses. Arthur's cock twitched and hardened, straining against his jeans. He rolled his hips forward into Merlin who grabbed him by the waist and pushed them through to Arthur's bedroom.

It didn't take long before Merlin had Arthur stripped naked and on his knees, mouth wide open, waiting patiently.

The carpet was burning Arthur's knees as he started bobbing forward and backwards, swallowing Merlin's shaft as best he could. Two strong hands were in his hair and Arthur could hear Merlin moaning above him, soft noises filling the air.

“Fuck, Arthur… Yeah, take me, just like that.” Merlin's voice filled Arthur's ears and the blonde worked harder to hear more of those delicious sounds.

Arthur slid his tongue against the head of Merlin's cock, licking the slit and swallowing salty pre-come. Merlin was incredibly hard in his mouth and Arthur knew he would never get enough of that feeling.

Arthur raised his hands to Merlin's hips and gripped tightly as Merlin began thrusting forward of his own accord, chasing his orgasm Arthur guessed.

A sudden noise outside the bedroom door startled both of the men and Arthur let Merlin's cock drop from his mouth with a lewd _pop_.

_Gwaine can't be home yet, surely?_ Arthur thought to himself.

He looked round Merlin's body towards the door and panicked when it began to open.

“Don't come in!” Arthur shouted but the door continued to move.

Merlin reached down to grab his trousers and pulled them up with such force that Arthur wasn't entirely sure what happened next. There was a sudden pain in his face and then Arthur fell backwards, clutching his eye with both hands.

“Ouch! Shit!” He shouted.

His face stung, his eye hurt and all Arthur could hear was Gwaine laughing loudly in the distance and Merlin muttering “ _I'm sorry!”_ over and over again.

“What the fuck..!” Arthur exclaimed as he pulled his hands away and blinked as his vision spotted.

“Looks like I caught you both at the wrong moment!” Gwaine laughed, clutching onto his side and leaning against the door frame.

“Don't you ever bloody knock?” Merlin asked angrily, leaning over Arthur. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just.. My eye.”

“I might've hit you with my belt buckle when I pulled my jeans up. Your eyebrow is bleeding.” Merlin stammered as he reached out a hand to Arthur's face.

Arthur pressed a finger to his brow and looked at the blood that stained his finger. “Fuck.”

“It was an accident, a mistake, I'm sorry!” Merlin babbled but Arthur shook his head.

“No, the mistake was thinking Gwaine would ever be polite enough to bloody _knock!”_ Arthur snarled, sitting up and cursing everything that was holy.

Arthur quickly realised that he was still naked and shot a death stare at the man in his doorway who was still laughing.

“Yeah, sorry. My mistake!” Gwaine smirked, directing his eye line away from the two men on the floor.

“Definitely your mistake, you arsehole.” Arthur leered.

“How will you ever explain that injury to anyone?!” Gwaine replied.

“God, Arthur, I'm so sorry.” Merlin said again, grabbing some of Arthur's clothes and handing them to him.

“It's okay, love. Just tell that prick to bugger off.”

Merlin turned to Gwaine. “Please?”

“Of course, sorry for the intrusion, Princess.” Gwaine said as he backed out the room, still snickering to himself.

As soon as Gwaine had gone, Merlin disappeared from sight and returned quickly with a wipe and bandage for Arthur. Soon enough, Arthur was patched up and sitting in bed, still quietly frustrated.

“I must've got the dates wrong. He's not due back till the 12th.”

“Arthur… It is the 12th.”

“Fucking hell.” Arthur clapped a hand over his face then winced in pain as he caught the small cut on his eyebrow.

“Guess we’re all making mistakes today then.” Merlin chuckled, kissing Arthur's head with a smile.

“I guess we are.” Arthur sighed.

“And I’ll definitely be making that up to you at some point.”

Just then, they heard a knock on the door and watched as Gwaine entered.

“Hey, so, sorry about that.” Gwaine began, though there was still a hint of amusement in his face. “I'm gonna go to Percy’s tonight. Give you guys space to… Finish up.” Gwaine winked and disappeared from the room.

The door closed and Merlin looked up at Arthur with a smile.

“Guess I can make it up to you right now.”

14\.   
  
**Warnings:** Big Age difference, slight-non-con, sex, drug use, Lust potion.   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Gaius   
**Title:** A loving touch.

It was a mistake; he gave Merlin the wrong potion before the young man went to bed complaining of a headache. He thought it was going to take the pain away but instead, in the middle of the night, Gaius was working at the desk when he heard the door open. Footsteps moved down and Gaius looked up.

Merlin stands before him, his hair a mess, his eyes were glassy, his nightwear was disheveled. “Gaius…wh-what did you give me?” He asks, leg’s shaking.

“A potion to take away your headache…” The old man took his glasses off, frowning. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Merlin gulps thickly. “Gaius…I…I’ve been feeling…so…” He struggles to word it. “Gaius…I need…”

Gaius stands up and walks over, placing his hand on Merlin’s forehead, it was hot and damp. Merlin sighs at the cold touch, closing his eyes and leans into it trustingly. “A fever perhaps?”

“No…i’ve been feeling…the need for a sexual release. Gaius what did you give me?” He whimpers, his cock leaking, darkening a spot on his loose pants.

Gaius’s heart aches, guilt wracking his mind. “Merlin, my boy…i’m so sorry. I thought I had given you the right potion…I did not realize…”

Merlin blinks and looks at Gaius, trembling. His eyes move down to Gaius’s lips and he looks away, pained. “I’ve tried but…I can’t seem to satisfy my body.” He explains, voice raw and croaking.

Gaius gulps and nods and places his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. “Take deep breaths.” He can’t help but look down, noticing Merlin’s cock tenting his pants, a dark patch at the end.

Merlin blinks slowly, his head swaying lightly and breaths deeply.

Gaius moves his leg closer and looks up at Merlin. “Focus on your breathing.”

Merlin’s eyes roll back at the slight friction of Gaius’s leg brushing against his cock. His body begins to grow weak. “Gaius, c-catch me.” He gasps out.

Gaius springs into action and places his hands against Merlin’s sides, steadying him.

The warlock pants and looks at Gaius, offering him a thankful smile before his head falls forwards, resting against Gaius’s chest.

Gaius kisses the top of his head. “It’ll be alright.”

Merlin groans and presses himself against Gaius, gasping.

Gaius blinks, blushing.

Merlin weakly rests his chin on Gaius’s shoulder and whines as his hips move on their own, rubbing his cock against Gaius’s leg. The friction was amazing. Merlin trembles.

Gaius gulps thickly and holds him close, staring ahead and strokes his hair.

A lazy smile spread along Merlin’s lips; his eyes hooded as he ruts Gaius’s leg lazily, but he needed more.

Merlin slowly grips Gaius’s back, whimpering and presses his hips against Gaius’s body firmly, rutting more. “Gaius.” He sobs out. “Gaius!”

Gaius rubs his back. Hushing him gently. “I will help you.”

Merlin nods, shuddering as Gaius’s wrinkled hand, worn from the years of hard work slips under his pants, palming his cheek and rubs soothing circles along it.

Merlin’s eyes turn golden, groaning and yelps as his hole lubricates itself, clear thick liquid spills down his cheeks, wetting Gaius’s hand.

Gaius slips his hand between Merlin’s cheeks, spreading them and slips a finger in.

Merlin’s body surges forwards slightly, clinging to Gaius desperately. He moans as he feels Gaius’s finger slipping in and out of his hole.

Merlin moves back, his lust overpowering him and kisses Gaius firmly, holding onto the physician’s cheek like his life depended on it.

Gaius blinked, feeling Merlin’s tongue slip in, exploring him.

Merlin frowns, kissing Gaius harder and whimpers, rocking back on Gaius’s still finger which then moves, vigorously.

Merlin parts the kiss, panting, drooling. His nails claw down Gaius’s back.

Gaius stroked Merlin’s cheek, watching him.

Merlin stares back, panting and closes his eyes, leaning into his touch. His eyes heavy and offers Gaius a weak smile as he slowly rocks his hips to Gaius’s fingers opening him up.

Gaius slips his fingers out, feeling the younger man’s pucker tightening and loosening.

Merlin feels Gaius leading him to the bench. Gaius sits and pulls back the one-piece outfit and pulls his pants down.

Merlin stares at Gaius’s erect and lubricated cock. He slowly sits down on it, feeling the fat cock slide into his hole nicely and fills him up.

Merlin cries out and immediately rides Gaius, unable to control himself. He bounces on Gaius’s lap, his back arching and moans loudly.

Gaius watches, his hands on Merlin’s hips. His eyes rake Merlin’s body and slips Merlin’s tunic up and pinches Merlin’s erect nipple and moves it between his fingers gently, squeezing.

Merlin’s mouth opens, his eyes closed and cries out. His body tenses, arching more and cums with a cry, his seed coating his belly.

He sighs blissfully and goes limp against Gaius. “…..Thank you.” He pants out in a whisper.

Gaius strokes his hair, looking at him. “It’s alright my boy, i’m always here for you. Always.”

15\.   
****

**Warnings:** Omorashi, Accidental Wetting, Gangbang, Dub-Con   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Knights   
**Title:** Losing Game   
  


Merlin stays on his knees with his hands behind his back, even though his whole body is quivering with need already. The knights created a pillow from all of their capes, so Merlin isn’t resting directly on the ground, but he’s been holding that position for at least an hour. And he’s had to pee for longer than that. 

The thing is, they made a rule, back when they first started his whole arrangement. Once it began, Merlin wouldn’t be allowed to leave until it was over.

He knows the Knights are gathered around him with their cocks still out. Two of them came down Merlin’s throat already, and he can feel the come and the drool dripping down his chest and soaking his shirt. All he can smell is sex and sweat. He’s nearly dizzy with how hard he is. 

He’s been ready to come ever since he got down on his knees and took the first cock in his mouth, but none of them have touched Merlin's cock yet. Merlin never knows for sure what games they have in store for him, but tonight Merlin’s bladder is putting up a protest. He feels like he’s nearly going to burst from how full he is.

The sound of boots crunching through the underbrush are distinct as someone approaches Merlin, but he can’t be sure who. The blindfold is still secured tightly around his head, and his pulse is pounding in his ears so loud that it’s hard to focus on anything except the way his cock is straining against his breeches. But he knows each of the knights by their voices, so he waits with bated breath.

“Open your mouth, Merlin.” It’s Arthur, his voice deep and commanding. 

Merlin whimpers. “Please, can I go pee?”

Merlin can hear the gentle sound of fabric being pulled aside. “Hmm. What do you think, Gwaine?”

“I’m pretty sure we have rules about this,” Gwaine answers easily. Arthur bumps the fleshy head of his cock against Merlin’s mouth until Merlin parts his lips to breath. Arthur pushes in and grunts his approval. Merlin’s mouth is so wet that Arthur nearly slides all the way in. Merlin gasps around him, and he can feel tears pricking his eyes.

“We definitely do.” It’s Elyan, his voice a little breathy. Merlin had assumed Elyan would be shy about things like this, but it turns out that he’s one of the more vocal ones. Merlin usually appreciates that about him, but not in that moment. 

Merlin groans around Arthur’s cock in protest, but dutifully sucks at the head the way Arthur likes. Merlin can usually get lost in the taste of Arthur’s cock, and the pungent musk of him so close to Merlin’s face. But he’s distracted. His bladder keeps asserting its uncomfortable state.

“You know what to do if you really need to,” Lancelot says gently. He’s always the voice of reason during their trysts in the woods. And Merlin does know what to do, but he’s not sure that he wants to. Not yet, anyway.

“Keep sucking me while we think about your request,” Arthur says. He rests a hand gently on Merlin’s head and tilts his hips up to fuck into Merlin’s mouth. His dick slips to the back of Merlin’s throat, and Merlin chokes on it. Arthur pulls out only to fuck back into him.

“Like that,” Arthur stutters as Merlin works at keeping his throat open. Arthur sounds rough, like he can barely get the words out. Normally Merlin would be beaming with pride after making Arthur sound like that. But his whole body is tense, like he’s barely holding himself together. He presses his knees and thighs together to keep himself under control.

Merlin can hear another pair of boots approaching him. Merlin tries to appeal to whoever it is.

“Please, just let me pee and I’ll come right back,” Merlin begs. 

“You look pretty when you beg.” It’s Percival, and Merlin feels a tremor run through his body. He knows exactly how big Percival is, and his mouth is already watering at just the thought of him fucking into his ass and filling him up, although that won’t happen until much later.

“I think you can hold it a little longer,” Percival says. He puts his cock into Merlin’s mouth, and Merlin licks and sucks around him as his mouth makes room for his impossible girth. Merlin loves the way his lips are stretched wide open; loves the salty taste of him, heavy on his tongue. When Percival slides down his throat, Merlin forgets all about holding it.

Just a little bit trickles out, and he can feel the warmth spread down his thigh. The temporary relief makes fireworks burst behind Merlin’s eyes and he whimpers from how good it feels. He quickly clamps down again and gets control of himself, but it’s too late. The others noticed.

“Oh my, it looks like Merlin has had an accident,” Percival says. He’s not really moving his cock anymore, just resting in Merlin’s mouth. Merlin sighs deeply, trying to gather himself. He feels a little dizzy, and his cock is definitely still achingly hard, but now his body is on high alert, begging for release. He can almost imagine how good it would feel to let go.

“He certainly did,” Arthur muses. He sounds close, maybe off to Merlin’s right.

“Well, I’d say some punishment is in order,” Gwaine says, sounding entirely too delighted.

Merlin whimpers and presses his legs together even harder. He can still feel the warm wetness there. He sucks hard at Percival’s cock, hoping to make amends.

Percival grunts and he can hear some of the others voice their ascent. Merlin shivers, feeling weak already. He won’t last much longer, no matter how hard he focuses. 

They already know that about him, though. After all, they’re the ones who made the rules. Luckily for them, Merlin likes to play a losing game.

  
  
  
  
  
16\.   
  
**Warnings:** watersports (desperation, holding, wetting)   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur   
  
  


Merlin was desperate to get home—desperate to get to the toilet.

He’d been out with some mates, and the waiter had kept his water glass topped off the whole evening, and he hadn’t been paying attention, and he’d drank too much.

That last refill in particular had been a mistake. He could feel it weighing down his bladder.

The bus he was riding was practically moving at a crawl, and Merlin was practically at his wit’s end. The waistband of his jeans was pressing against his bladder, and he could feel every jolt of the bus.

Arthur would be having a field day with him like this.

That thought made his cock twitch, and he let himself get carried away with thoughts of what Arthur was going to do with him when he got home until he was hard. It helped take the pressure off, if only slightly.

Four stops away, now.

Three stops.

Two stops away.

Merlin hissed as the bus dipped and jerked its way down the road. Christ, he was—

He grabbed his cock through his jeans, trying to be as subtle as he could. He’d almost just lost it.

One stop away.

Merlin got to his feet, choking back a gasp as everything pulsed and— _fuck_. He’d leaked.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and grabbed his cock as hard as he could, needing to hold on just a little bit longer.

The bus slowed down, and Merlin made his way to the back door. God, every movement was agony. He was so, so close to losing it in his pants.

With a screech and shudder, the bus stopped, and Merlin dashed off. He moved on autopilot in the direction of his home, having no choice but to openly hold himself.

In the end, Merlin wasn’t even sure how he managed to get home without further incident. He fumbled with his keys at the door, one hand on his crotch and the other shaking with how badly he needed to be inside.

When he managed to get in, he ran up the stairs, leaking again.

“Merlin?” Arthur called out.

“Yeah,” Merlin groaned through clenched teeth as he headed for the toilet.

“How was it?” Arthur appeared in the doorway of their bedroom. He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Too much to drink,” Merlin said. Just a few more steps and he could—

Arthur stepped into the hall, into Merlin’s way. “Too much, you say?”

“Fuck, Arthur, _please_ —” Merlin whimpered as his bladder gave up for a full second, piss streaming into his jeans. He bent over, grabbing himself to make it stop.

“Please? Well, since you asked so nicely.” Arthur stepped out of the way and led the way to the toilet.

For a moment, Merlin thought maybe Arthur just wanted to watch, but then Arthur closed the toilet lid and sat on it, smirking.

“That’s a nice wet spot.”

Merlin pressed the base of his palm against his cock, trying to keep holding on.

“Get in the tub,” Arthur said. “Now.”

Breathing hard, Merlin stood in the tub, facing Arthur, and crossed his legs again.

“Take your jeans off.”

Merlin got out of his jeans and grabbed his cock through his wet briefs and, stroking it a few times, trying to last just a little bit longer.

“How much did you have to drink?” Arthur asked. He got out of his clothes and sat back down naked. He was hard already, and Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur’s cock as he pulled on himself.

“Literally no idea.”

Arthur chuckled. “Must have been a lot.”

“I’m, like, _way_ past banter stage right now,” Merlin said, clenching his jaw. “I can’t even—” He doubled over as a wave of sheer urgency hit him.

“That’s no fun.”

“This was _not_ on purpose.”

“Shame.”

Merlin shook his head. “Can I please—”

“Get down on your knees,” Arthur said as he wrapped a hand around his cock.

Merlin got down gingerly, kneeling in the bath.

“Spread you legs. Push your pants down.”

Merlin did so, pulling at his briefs until they were down on his thighs.

“Now hold,” Arthur said, and he began stroking himself.

Merlin closed his eyes and breathed. If he could hold on for long enough, Arthur might let him—

He leaked, the piss hitting his briefs.

“Hold it,” Arthur said. His voice was a little shaky. Merlin knew he must be close already. Fuck, if Arthur was going to try to draw this out, Merlin might end up losing it completely here in the tub.

It happened slowly. Merlin kept running his hands over his cock, trying to coax it into playing along, but every few seconds more piss escaped. His briefs were soaking, dripping down into the tub, and Arthur was breathing hard.

“Arthur,” he warned after a particularly long leak that made them both moan. “I can’t—”

“You can,” Arthur said, breathless. “Fuck, you’re doing so good.”

Merlin rocked back and forth, his cock leaking a small, steady stream, only interrupted by a break every few seconds. He was peeing more than he was holding back at this point, and the pain in his bladder had turned into a kind of ecstasy.

“Hold it,” Arthur groaned, his fingers rubbing and down the underside of his cock. “Hold it, hold—” He came with a shuddering sigh, and Merlin couldn’t wait any longer.

He let go, moaning involuntarily, and piss poured out of him, into his briefs, into the tub. Arthur slowed his hand down until he was just holding himself as he watched. Merlin grabbed onto the sides of the tub as relief rolled through him.

Finally, he was finished, and he sat back on his heels, panting. “Did you have fun?” he asked.

“Fuck yeah.” Arthur stood and leaned down to give Merlin a long kiss. “Want me to wash you off?”

“Please.”

Arthur gave him another kiss and went to turn on the shower taps.

  
  
  
  
  
17\.   
****

**Warnings:** Workplace sex   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon   
**Title:** (optional) don’t say it’s the wrong thing

  
  
About an hour into the day, after he’s finished with a meeting, Merlin peeks his head into their joint office. “Hey, want some coffee?”

Arthur takes a while to look up, typing away madly at his computer, then he makes a little choked sound.

“Something wrong?” Merlin smirks as he watches Arthur veer off, staring at Merlin’s chest.

Arthur’s gazing at the shirt he has on today, the neck coming down to the middle of his chest and exposing his sternum.

Arthur blinks a couple times. “Isn’t that a dress code violation?”

Merlin chuckles, shutting the door. “No, you prat. If you really hate it, I’ll just save it for weekends.”

“No,” Arthur says quickly, standing up from his chair. “Uh… I don’t hate it.”

“You don’t hate it?” Merlin echoes, smirking. “What high praise.”

Arthur rolling his eyes is Merlin’s favourite thing to watch, his little grin at the corner of his mouth threatening to take over his face with the dramatic tilt of his head. “Sure, whatever.” Arthur says, his voice barely a puff of air. “Just… so much skin.”

“Oh yeah?” Merlin breathes.

Arthur steps forward so that they’re closer. “Yeah,” he repeats.

“Tell me about it,” Merlin murmurs.

He doesn’t really know what’s going on, but Arthur’s eyes are dilated, his breathing heavy, and god, the look in his eye makes Merlin tremble.

Arthur bites his lip. “You always wear so many layers, Merlin, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen your collarbones before. They’re so…”

“Pointy?” Merlin suggests, the tips of his ears going red a little.

“Delicate,” Arthur finishes.

Merlin blinks. “Oh.”

Then he takes a deep breath. “What if I… exposed some more?”

Arthur’s flushed expression gives Merlin all the answer he needs. He reaches around to tug his shirt over his head and stands awkwardly in the office, shirtless.

Then he steps closer, bringing a strong hand up to run down Merlin’s chest. “Oh,” Arthur sighs. “God you’re so pale.”

Merlin thwacks him lightly on the shoulder, but Arthur’s quick, grabbing Merlin’s hand and holding it there. “Merlin,” he whispers.

“Tell me more,” Merlin breathes, because he can’t help it.

Arthur doesn’t need to be told again. “Only if you strip.”

Merlin blinks at him. “Arthur, people could walk in at any second—“

“I don’t care,” Arthur says harshly. “Please, I want to see all of you.”

Merlin does as he’s told, blushing all the while. His clothes are now in a pile on the floor. 

“God,” Arthur whimpers. “Look at you.”

He puts both hands on Merlin’s hips, breathing onto Merlin's neck. Shivers run up Merlin’s spine and he whimpers, pulling Arthur closer by his belt loops.

“God, the things I’ve wanted to do to you since…” he murmurs.

His eyes widen. “Wait, what? Since when?”

“Since we met, Merlin,” Arthur moans, and Merlin pulls him into a searing kiss. Arthur laughs into it, his hands running down Merlin’s back. “Your hair always looks like someone’s been running their hands through it, and it makes me angry. Your neck leers at me every day from that stupid desk, taunting me, because fuck, Merlin, you’re so gorgeous.”

“Arthur, I-“ Merlin says shakily. “God, I feel the same.”

“Shh…” Arthur teases. “I thought I was meant to do the talking.”

Merlin’s legs almost give out, and Arthur seems to notice, so he spins them around and leans Merlin against his desk. Merlin hops up onto it and Arthur stands in between his legs.

“The things I’ve wanted to do to you here,” Arthur moans while dropping down to lick and suck at Merlin’s bare chest. “Wanted to fuck you over this desk since day one.” 

“Arthur,” Merlin breathes shakily in response as Arthur palms at his cock with one hand. He pulls Arthur closer to him as that hand works him, gaining courage with each pull. Merlin’s desperate to pull Arthur’s pants down for the promise of friction, but Arthur’s taking his time, trailing his grip from base to tip. 

Merlin’s trying his damned best to contain each quiet moan and hitch of breath, but every time a noise escapes his throat he sees Arthur tense and shift, and it feels impossibly better to know that Arthur wants this, wants him. 

Under most circumstances, Merlin would have preferred a few drops of lubrication between Arthur’s rough hand and his own sensitive skin, but he’s so desperate for Arthur’s touch he barely notices the friction. So when Arthur thumbs at his head, squeezing precome from the tip, he lets out a whine at the sudden slick.

“Arthur,” Merlin chokes out, grasping at Arthur’s back. Those hot fingers are now wet with Merlin’s precome, sliding up and down his length at an aggravatingly slow pace. “Arthur please, I’m-”

Arthur grins, pushing their mouths together forcefully as he speeds up his pace with his hand, his other fingers clutching and kneading one of Merlin’s bare thighs. Merlin can’t breathe, the heat of Arthur bringing him higher and higher, but it isn’t till Arthur starts speaking again into his mouth that Merlin’s too far gone.

Arthur nips at Merlin’s mouth. “You going to come for me, baby?” he groans, speeding up his pace as Merlin scrabbles about his hips desperately. 

“That’s it, come on me,” Arthur breathes.

Merlin groans as he tosses his head back, feeling that numbing wave of pleasure crash over him. He opens his mouth soundlessly as he spills himself into Arthur’s hand, his whole body seizing tight in that faithful grip. Merlin finds his awareness restricted to the hot breath on his neck and the full-body shudder that passes through him as he moans, riding through the last final waves.

“Oh my god,” he breathes as soon as he can open his eyes again. Arthur grabs a couple of tissues from behind Merlin’s arse, then shoves Merlin’s clothes at his chest.

“Get dressed and come back in half an hour,” Arthur says, his voice tantalisingly low, “Then I’ll take care of you properly.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

18.

  
**Warnings:** None  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Title:** I came because you called for me

  
  
Arthur blinked his groggy eyes around his environment.

"Mmmmppfff! Arthurrr..."

"Merlin!?"

"Argh! Get out!" Merlin desperately tried to cover his erection. He must have lost control and teleported Arthur into his chamber, he realised in horror. _Stupid magic!_

"How the fuck did I get here?"

"I don't care, get out!"

Arthur frantically heaved the door handle – unfortunately with such force that it broke off. He turned in wide eyed panic to Merlin, blush deepening.

"Gaius!"

"He's out."

"When the hell is he back?"

"No idea," Merlin huffed, adjusting himself. Dammit why did Arthur have to be topless _all the goddam time?_ If anymore blood highlighted his face, then at least his cock might calm down. Arthur stretched up to the shelving, feeling along for something to pick or jimmy the door; Merlin's eyes accidentally glanced his behind in those tight breeches and his hopes were dashed.

"You going to help or not?"

"Not..."

"So, you _want_ me stuck here with you..." Arthur stumbled on the last of his retort, realising what he had said. "How did I even get here? I _was_ asleep in my own damn bed."

"You must have sleepwalked here," tried Merlin lamely, relieved that the topic of conversation was off masturbation.

"Hmmpf," Arthur rattled the door again uselessly, then slumped down by it.

"Sorry,"Merlin sighed.

"You're not the one that intruded and then got themself stuck in here, I should be the one who's sorry," he rolled his eyes, "Dollophead."

"That's my word."

"It's not a word though is it?"

"You just used it!"

"So?"

"Wait, did you just apologise to _me?"_

"Not really."

"But you admitted you should."

"Shut up, how long is Gaius usually out for?"

"Um sometimes all morning, he likes to go to the market alone – says I scare away the good deals."

"Timed it well then." Merlin put his hands over his face and Arthur turned an inexplicable shade of pink, "...it's perfectly natural... Everyone does it. Look just get over yourself and help me would you, I've already seen everything, we'll ignore it until it goes away."

Merlin groaned, "You saw!?"

"Obviously, I couldn't help it could I? Don't feel embarrassed."

"Of course I'm embarrassed! The last thing I want is you here, while I'm, while I'm..."

"That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?"

"I thought you called for me, erm... While you..."

_Silence._

"I'm right aren't I?" Arthur's grin was tremendous. "Merlin, you were wanking over me!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"You were!!"

"In your dreams."

"Well yes apparently! Isn't that why I'm here?"

"What?"

"Look you're not the only one who... everyone knows that in dreams... and... that stupid mouth of yours."

"My mouth?"

"Yes, and your hands are always touching me."

"Because you can't bloody dress yourself!"

"Yes, but do they have to be so... so..."

"What are you mad at me for right now?"

Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation, "Because I'm trying to tell you something and you're not listening, despite those ridiculous ears!"

"Split it out then!"

Arthur grabbed him by his tunic and kissed him.

"Happy? There, look now you know."

"Oh!" Merlin giggled hysterically.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not, I'm sorry it';s just you're not helping my situation!"

Arthur's eyes widened, he glanced down, "Um so should I do it again or..."

"Yes, obviously you should do it again, idiot."

He did.

"Can I... see... again?"

Merlin felt hot tingles all up his spine. He nodded gesturing to his tunic. Arthur lifted it over his head, he was completely naked.

"May I," his eyes flickered to Merlin's, "touch?"

"Yes," he whispered. And closed his eyes in bliss when he did.

"Merlin are you still in bed!?"

They sprang apart.

"Prince Arthur is going to give your backside a hiding if you're not careful."

Arthur choked; Merlin kicked him.

"Erm no," he called out in reply to Gaius, "Arthur's broken my knob," Merlin had to kick Arthur again as he stifled a giggle, "And we're stuck in here."

"I see."

Merlin mimicked the predictable eyebrow to Arthur who suppressed another laugh.

"I'll fetch someone to fix it then."

They waited to hear the outer chamber door close again, then all but pounced on each other tangling themselves up on Merlin's tiny bed. They fumbled with their clothes until they were rutting and touching and kissing each other.

"Arthur, God! Ohhhh!" moaned Merlin as he spilled all over Arthur's hand.

They fumbled some more on the little bed. "Ouch!"

"Oops sorry," Merlin apologised to Arthur, who had banged his knee against the wall.

"Your bed is tiny! Next time we're doing this in mine."

"Next time?"

Arthur bit his lip adorably.

Merlin grinned, "Alright but next time you should return the favour."

"Favour?"

"Yep, this one."

He bent down and took Arthur's hard straining cock into his mouth.

"Ohhh ohh! Merlin!" Arthur called as Merlin sucked and licked and kissed, "Wait, stop!"

"Sorry!"

Arthur cupped his cheek, "No, it's just you're going to make me come."

"That's the point."

"Oh..."

"Clotpole."

Merlin sucked him into his mouth again and batted his eyelashes up at his speechless moaning master.

"Fuck!"

"Mmm," Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur's hips and rocked them forwards so that his cock pushed deeper into his throat.

"FUCK!! Merlin!"

He spilled into Merlin's mouth, thrusting as he did so. Arthur yanked him to his feet and kissed him, tasting his own pleasure on his perfect lips. They fell back onto the bed together heaving deep breaths.

"Not so shy now?" Arthur joked, glancing at Merlin's still nude body.

Merlin side eyed him, pocked out his tongue and licked a little come from the corner of his mouth. Arthur unbelievably reddened, "Not now I know how to undo you."

Arthur groaned, leaning his head back against the wall, "You are going to be even more insufferable, aren't you?"

"Don't worry, I think you've discovered a rather good way of keeping me quiet."

"Agreed," grinned Arthur and he leaned in for another kiss.

19\.   
  
**Warnings:** none   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

  
  
"You said you had the book, Gwaine?"

"Book?"

Merlin sighed. "That's why I'm here?"

"Ah. The supernatural creature book I got from a used book store that looks possessed? Yeah, I'll get it." Gwaine threw his keys on the kitchen table and they skidded across it and onto the floor. He shrugged and climbed the stairs. "Say hi to my roommate for me."

"Why?"

"Be gentle—he’s a loner," Gwaine yelled down.

Merlin snatched up a couple of Jaffa Cakes off the table and shoved them into his mouth. He'd been half-starved waiting for Gwaine to get done with work at the library.

Libraries and Gwaine were still a paradox he was still trying to understand.

He turned down the corridor and to a room where he heard jazz music playing softly.

He knocked. "Hello?" He heard a response that vaguely sounded like "come in," so he opened the door. After his last roommate (tentacles), he doubted it could get worse.

"Hell—shit," came out Merlin's strangled greeting.

Inside was a man on his knees on his bed, without a shred of clothing on. His back was arched as if he was just about to climax. His whole body seemed electrified in pleasure as he was straining against his fingers inside himself. His cock was fully erect and bulging, precome spilling onto the wine red sheets.

At that moment, Merlin decided he didn't need air.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," the man whined. His blonde hair was matted to his forehead, his stomach and neck glistened with sweat.

A nearly inaudible growl filled the room, growing louder as the man's fingers came out. He grabbed for a wickedly ridged dildo and shoved it inside his hole in a squelching fluid motion. He came with a cry that sounded like a hair-splitting snarl, strips of come painting his stomach and his bed.

All of those things left an impression on Merlin (in other words, he was ruined), but what made him blink a few times was the man's fangs and his fluffed-out tail.

"Werewolf," Merlin whispered.

The man, completely dazed, turned toward Merlin, his lips curved in a sated smile. Then he seemed to realise a stranger had watched his explosive orgasm and his tail drooped.

"Oh gods," the man choked out.

*

Arthur had not planned that. Not that he would if he could. His brain was a mess equivalent to the three-month-old soup that Gwaine had left in the back of a warm cupboard.

He wrapped his robe around himself and peered down the corridor. Gwaine's friend—Merlin, most likely—was eating the last of the biscuits on the table, staring at the stairs. Merlin froze and turned. They locked eyes and Arthur raised a hand.

"Hello."

"Hello."

Arthur scratched the back of his head and treaded softly down the corridor. "Almost a full moon. I get a little more—uh—wolfed-out around this time of the month."

"You don't have fangs now," Merlin said, his mouth full of biscuits.

Arthur winced. "It's ruled by emotions. Like anger." Or lust. Now he was across the small table from Merlin, both of them standing awkwardly. The Jaffa Cakes were gone.

"You like those?" Arthur asked and nodded to the empty package.

"No." Merlin swallowed. "Just hungry."

Arthur knitted his eyebrows.

Gwaine came bounding down the stairs. He threw a hefty book on a chair with a loud thud and came skidding to halt between the two of them.

"I see you've met the lone wolf."

Arthur groaned. "Before you ask, yes, I really _am_." He grabbed the empty package—Gwaine never cleaned up—and tossed it in the bin. "Got kicked out of the pack."

Gwaine grinned and wrapped an arm around Merlin. "My friend here is a supernatural expert. He's been searching for artefacts. Fancy books."

Merlin smiled faintly. "Of a very specific kind, but yes. I'm afraid I'm not an expert on werewolves."

"You'll be chummy soon enough," Gwaine said.

Arthur stared at his toes, unable to control the swishing of his tail. Thick pea coats helped the few days before the full moon, but he typically skipped classes and avoided everyone. Except for Gwaine. No one could simply "avoid" Gwaine.

He heard Merlin say, "Yeah," and his head snapped back up. "It would be nice to get to know you better. Sorry about earlier. It was a mistake."

Gwaine's eyes glittered as his gaze shifted between the two of them.

"Nooo." Arthur laughed nervously and waved his arms around like an erratic windmill and suppressed all his wolf instincts to bite Merlin in a very sexual way. "I think we'll be…" _Don't say mates, don't say mates._ "Good friends," he gritted out with a smile.

Merlin bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah—" his eyes catching on Arthur's twitching tail "—I suppose we will."

  
  
  
20\.   
  
**Warnings:** Mpreg   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur   
**Title:** Taking A Stand

"You are making a mistake."

"I cannot agree with you, father," Arthur says, fighting the urge to bow down in an apology. But if there ever was a reason to take a stand, it's this.

Uther sneers. "What is it about that boy?"

"I love him," Arthur says, hoping they'll never have to do this conversation again. It's not that he's shy about who he loves—he really isn't, but he fears that having his affections dissected, piece by piece by his father, will have long-lasting effect on their already strained relationship. He will be the king, no one is taking that away from him. But more than being the king he wants his father to be proud of him.

It's a bit too late for that, he's discovering. Fighting to marry his male servant, who is with a child out of wedlock, by him, the future king, is such a tremendous scandal about to be unleashed that his father will never give his blessing. Arthur knows this. And yet.

"Am I hearing this correct: you are enjoying a long list of proposals from noblemen and women, and you fool around with a servant boy who schemes himself a financially comfortable place in the royal family?"

"No, Merlin isn't like that. He wouldn't."

"You're so young and naive, Arthur."

"No, father. You don't understand. It is I who is responsible of everything. Not Merlin. You see—"

* * *

"You're so hot and wet, how are you so—"

"It's you," Merlin pants against the tree, fingers scrambling to hold on.

"Oh, I have to," Arthur says, reverent, and drops onto his knees behind Merlin. "Can I?" he asks, hands on Merlin's thighs, thumbs impatient on his skin.

"Please," Merlin replies and he sounds shaken, like he's about to cry.

Arthur feels Iike _he's_ about to cry unless he gets his fingers and tongue inside Merlin.

He spreads Merlin out and takes moment to look, blows air on the wet skin as Merlin twitches with impatience. Arthur licks a strong, long line from Merlin's balls up to the small of his back, and the moan Merlin lets out echoes in the forest.

He sets out to work; short, teasing little licks followed by longer, broader swipes of his tongue before he tries the give and gently seeks to reach deeper. Merlin's body lets him, opens up for him and greedily wants his mouth and tongue. Arthur gives him what he needs, adds one finger, two fingers and keeps pushing his tongue in between them. Merlin is slick and hot inside, so inviting, just for Arthur and it's driving him mad; that someone could feel this perfect, be this perfect for him.

"Shhh, it's alright," he shushes as he gets up, fingers still hooked inside Merlin, gripped hot and tight. Merlin is shaking with need and Arthur isn't far behind. He gets an arm around Merlin, pulls him a bit closer, his solid back against Arthur's chest.

Kissing and suckling on Merlin's neck, his exposed shoulder, he slides his fingers out gently and grips his own cock. Everything is slick and he pushes in.

Merlin leans back against him, throws his head on Arthur's shoulder and his eyes are shut tight, mouth open wide.

Arthur stays still inside him, cock balls deep in Merlin's heat. God, he feels divine and Arthur wants to stay like this until the end of time. Just him and Merlin, like this.

But Merlin wiggles, pushes back against Arthur's cock and Arthur can't deny him. Setting up a fast, rough pace, he really puts his body into it, holding onto Merlin tight, wanting more, faster. And Merlin makes such delicious noises, as if bordering on pain—Arthur knows it's pleasure so deep and whole that Merlin is unable to do anything else except to take it.

And he is taking it, taking everything Arthur gives him.

Merlin's breathing changes into the side of erratic and Arthur gets a hand around his cock, neglected and hard, and Merlin's feet wobble.

Arthur is crushing Merlin to his chest, holding them both up and Merlin howls, comes so hard his hands on the tree are shaking while he's gasping air. His insides are squeezing Arthur rhythmically as his cock keeps spurting come, stripe after another, and watching those strands of spunk on the tree bark, translucent and milky white, triggers Arthur's orgasm. He hides his face in Merlin's neck to breathe through it, stars behind his eyelids.

Gently he lowers Merlin back on his feet, his arms trembling from the exercise and he pulls out slowly. A rivulet of come follows, makes its way down Merlin's thigh.

"Oh, that was so good," Arthur breathes out, laughs a little.

Merlin turns around with shaking legs and leans against the tree, his throat a long line of glistening skin. Arthur's mouth waters. "Could've waited until we got back home," he says smiling, satisfied.

"Really couldn't," Arthur replies and leans in to bite Merlin's throat playfully.

* * *

"—it couldn't have been a mistake because I wanted it."

Uther stands up, and Arthur knows, then, that he'll never agree with Arthur's choices. "Are you saying you got that boy compromised because you _wanted to_?"

Arthur wanted Merlin then, wants him now, wants to marry him and more than anything he wants this child. He braces himself, head held high. "Yes."

"Stop being so insolent! Don't you see what this will do to our future?"

The reaction is what Arthur anticipated; why Merlin asked him to think carefully how to present his announcement. _Doesn't matter how I'll do it_ , Arthur replied, and it's true.

He looks at Uther a moment longer before turning. "I do see, father," he replies, half out of the door. "And that future looks happy."

The door closes behind Arthur and Merlin stands up quickly, biting his lip in a nervous trait. Arthur says nothing, thinks, _never a mistake_ , and gets his arms around Merlin, and kisses him.

  
  
21\.   
  
**Warnings:** conversations about consent?, potentially ooc Mordred, light dom/sub   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Mordred   
**Title:** My Lord Emrys.   
  
  


_ Emrys. _ The voice rings out through his mind. If it wasn’t for who it belonged to, Merlin would welcome the presence of another magician.

_ What do you want?  _ He stiffens and waits for Mordred to approach him. 

“I didn’t come back to Camelot just for the King.” The new knight’s spoken voice is closer than he expected it to be. Merlin spins to face him, unwilling to keep his back to him for too long. 

“You left me there.” He throws the words between them, a gauntlet. 

“I know your strength. I know your priorities. I was only able to carry one to safety. Would you have had me leave Arthur?”

Merlin found he had nothing to say to that. This didn’t seem to dissuade Mordred who took another step closer, icey eyes reflecting something unfamiliar. 

“I wish only to serve you. I won’t ask for your trust. Just a chance to prove I’m worthy of it...I know why you’re cold with me.” Merlin’s eyes narrow. He crosses his arms over his chest. “I know of the prophecy. And my own supposed role in it.” 

Even the mention of the terrible visions has Merlin’s nostrils flaring, fear bubbling in his chest, nearly overshadowed by his anger. “Then you know why you should leave. Why I can  _ never _ trust you.” 

Instead of appearing downcast, Mordred’s face becomes determined. 

_ Emrys, I grew up among seers. I may not have their powers, but I know much about visions of the future. I know that for every correct prediction, there are hundreds more that never transpire.  _

The warlock hates how easily hope is kindled. It made it harder to keep going when it was snuffed out. “I’ve fought to prevent certain events, only to discover I hurried it along instead.” 

Mordred nods, like he understands. “You are not trained in this. I am. I can help you...Maybe you can help me.” _ I refuse to believe I am destined for betrayal. I am a Knight. I don’t want to be a killer, Emrys. _

His face is lined with feelings that Merlin is all too familiar with; the internalized hatred, the fear of being a monster. He softens a bit, uncrossing his arms.  _ Of course you don’t. _

“You will let me serve you?” Mordred nearly pleads, seeming so genuine and different from the child he’d once known. Less closed off and haunted. Who is this man? 

“If you serve me, you serve Arthur.”Merlin dismisses. 

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Mordred muses. Channeling Gaius, Merlin raises his eyebrow. “Arthur is my king. But you...you’re _ different _ .” 

“What am I then?” 

The knight falls slowly to his knees, looking for all the world like a devotee at an altar. “ _ My lord _ .” 

The words shock him, send a frision of heat and panic through him. “Oh, get up, Mordred...” He doesn’t. Instead, a hot hand grips his thigh. Mordred’s eyes are so ethereal. He rubs his cheek against Merlin’s cock. His trousers are old and thin, a poor barrier between them.

“What are you--?” Shock holds him immobile. Mordred presses an open mouthed kiss against his sex, leaving a damp spot. 

“I’m not used to being alone.” Mordred murmurs, voice deep, lashes long. 

Merlin swallows. “I am.” 

“I know.” The younger man’s lips turn down. “But you don’t have to be.” 

There is awful, terrible temptation. “This is...how old even are you?” The sensuous man in front of him does not match his memory of the sickly, vengeful boy. 

Mordred laughs. It is low and deep. “Whatever you may remember of me, I am not a child any longer. I haven’t been for...a long time.” 

The warlock understands this. A childhood stolen by fear. For a second he can’t help but press his thumb against the other man’s bottom lip. Mordred slowly laps at it and his cock jerks.

“This is...wrong. I still have power over you.” Merlin pulls away. He looks down the hall where anyone could happen upon them. Mordred stands, presses closer into his space. 

“I’m a knight now.” His lips brush against Merlin’s ear, voice worshipful. “And...you have power over everyone, my lord.” 

A violent shiver wracks his frame. Desire and hunger curl hot in his stomach. But, mostly his palms itch with the urge to touch, to hold down. To have some kind of control for just a few moments. Mordred’s eyes dare him. This near stranger is an enigma. He reaches up and twists his fingers in dark, curly hair and pulls oh so gently. Mordred allows it, exposes his throat. 

“This is a mistake,” Merlin murmurs to himself. He doesn’t trust this man. Doesn’t know who he is anymore. What his motives are. But-

His blood is lava in his veins, burning bright with magic and his cock is so hard it hurts. “What do you want then?” Emrys lets go of soft hair, only to wrap long fingers around that pale throat. 

Mordred’s Adam's apple bobbed under his palm, shivering under Merlin’s golden stare. 

“Anything  _ you _ want, my lord.” He pants, body, magic and mind all submitting. 

_ Come _ , Emrys commands. Mordred follows him to an empty guest room where he’s allowed to go first. Another chance to back out. Perhaps the last. The knight doesn’t, ducking inside. After a quick glance around, Merlin does too. 

The door shuts and locks, no one having touched it. Mordred’s clothes practically fall off his body. He’s tossed to the stripped bed, naked and vulnerable before his lord’s evaluating gaze. 

“Have you been fucked before?” The warlock wonders, letting his trousers drop to the floor, pulling his shirt off over his head, eyes glowing the entire time. Mordred merely nods, hair askew and neck exposed. His pretty cock is already hard and dripping. 

“Good.” Merlin climbs between the other man’s spread thighs. The magic between them buzzes and sparks, like the beginning of an orgasm. “I won’t be gentle.” 

  
  
  
  
  
22\.   
  
**Warnings:** Mistaken identity, sex work, angst-ish, very brief description of physical assault (not involving main characters)   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur   
**Title:** Madam Minx's Most Popular

  
Arthur was furious and it wasn’t because one of his trainees frequented such an illicit establishment. It wasn’t even that the man had used _Arthur’s_ name to (unsuccessfully) worm his way out of trouble. It was that the fiend had the temerity to think he could pummel his bedmate into unconsciousness without any consequences.  
  
Arthur seethed as he waited with the proprietress for her lackeys to fetch the cretin, eyes roaming the mostly empty room.  
  
There was a client being serviced in the far corner and Arthur would’ve left them to it without thought if something about that bobbing mop of black hair hadn’t seemed so familiar. Peering closer at the thin boy, half in shadow and back to Arthur as he sucked his client down, Arthur felt certain he knew him. Noticing Arthur’s interest, the boy’s client, smirking gaze locked with Arthur’s, twisted his fingers into the soft-looking locks and gave a forceful thrust of his hips. This put the boy in a new position and Arthur suddenly felt like he was going to be sick as he caught sight of a very distinctive red scarf around the kneeling boy’s neck.  
  
The proprietress, noticing Arthur’s absorbed stare as well, said, “He’s one of our most popular sells, if you want a go at him. Clearest blue eyes you’ve ever seen and no diseases.”  
  
Ears ringing, Arthur took a step towards the horrifying sight as he sought out some incongruous detail that would prove his growing certainty false.  
  
Before Arthur could take a second step, however, the slurping slap of a thrusting cock abusing a parted mouth making him want to vomit, the lackeys returned and duty compelled Arthur to reluctantly depart.

“Where were you today?” Arthur questioned the instant Merlin entered his bedchamber, rushing over to a startled Merlin and examining his face, his _lips_ , searching to see if they were swollen from use.  
  
“I was running errands for Gaius,” Merlin said and Arthur’s heart sank at the lie.  
  
“Gaius said you were at the tavern,” Arthur forced out. “But I checked and you weren’t there. Where were you?” Arthur asked again, already certain he knew the answer. Arthur vividly remembered the brutal grip of Merlin’s client as he pulled at Merlin’s hair. He took in the sight of the wild strands now, wishing he could run his hands through them in a gentle caress, wiping away the stinging memory of the other touch.  
  
“It really was you at Madam Minx’s,” Arthur despaired as Merlin struggled to come up with any alternative explanation for where he’d been.  
  
“Madam Minx’s?” Merlin asked and Arthur almost believed Merlin had no idea what he was talking about before Merlin gave a nervous laugh and asked, “What were you doing there?”  
  
Recalling what business had brought Arthur to the brothel, all Arthur’s well-rationalized reasons for why he had to maintain a professional distance from Merlin deserted him, pushed out by the image of Merlin bloodied and broken or… _dead_ , killed by a ruthless client.  
  
“Merlin.” Arthur breathed the name desperately and started to pace. “I’ll double your pay. Triple it. Whatever you need to leave that place. Or,” Arthur hesitated, knowing he was about to change their relationship forever with his next words. “If you work there because you…like it,” Arthur gulped, the words sour on his tongue, imagining faceless men touching uncaringly what Arthur had only been able to dream of. “Contract with me. Let me be your keeper.”  
  
“Why would you do that?” Merlin asked cautiously. Arthur surged forward, a pained exhalation leaving him as he finally devoured Merlin’s soft lips with his own, seeking to obliterate any lingering taste of Merlin’s client.  
  
“Because no one should touch you but me,” Arthur declared as he pulled away from a stunned Merlin. Arthur could see why Merlin was such a popular choice as, slowly, desire made his eyes blaze. _Never again_ , Arthur vowed as Merlin took a deep breath.  
  
“Then touch me,” Merlin murmured, placing Arthur’s hand over his heart. “And know, I don’t know who you saw but I have never worked at Madam Minx’s.”  
  
For the second time that day, Arthur’s world upended but this time, it was simply righting itself as Merlin led Arthur to the bed, taking his lips in a sensual kiss before Merlin slowly peeled off their clothes.  
  
Lying naked on his bed, Arthur worshipped Merlin’s body, splaying him out for Arthur to consume.  
  
“Have you ever been with anyone?” Arthur asked as he circled the tip of his finger around a panting Merlin’s rim.  
  
“Not there,” Merlin whispered and Arthur groaned, resting his head against Merlin’s quivering thigh as he forced himself to move his finger away and say, “Perhaps we shouldn’t do that, then. Not yet.” Merlin wouldn’t have that, though, and led Arthur’s hand back to his fluttering entrance and said, “Touch me, Arthur.”  
  
Marveling that he had gone from vowing to erase the memory of every single one of Merlin’s clients to being the man trusted enough to be the first to give Merlin this pleasure, Arthur swallowed Merlin down, working his cock with his mouth as he opened him up with his well-oiled fingers.  
  
The first thrust into Merlin’s tight heat had Merlin jerking in surprise, a sharp breath escaping him, but Arthur took his time, paying particular attention to what made Merlin moan. Soon, Arthur had Merlin screaming his name. “Only me.” The words escaped Arthur unbidden as he continued to ravage Merlin’s hole.  
  
“Only you, Arthur,” Merlin gasped before smiling saucily. “Although, it sounds like there’s a market for men like me at Madam Minx’s.”  
  
Arthur knew he was being provoked but still, he pounded into Merlin with renewed force, hitting that spot that made Merlin arch his back and push his arse towards Arthur in abandon.

“So, where were you really?” Arthur asked as he contentedly held a replete Merlin in his arms.  
  
“I think it’s time I told you some things about me,” was Merlin’s reply.

23\.   
  
**Warnings:** none   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur/Mordred   
  


_**His existence is a mistake.** _

His father never used those words. He never told Arthur his existence to be less valuable to him than Arthur’s mother.

Arthur doesn’t need to be told. He can hear the wistfulness in his father’s voice on the rare occasions he mentions his mother. He can feel the detached disappointment when Arthur fails to meet his father’s expectations. 

He can’t turn time. He can’t stop existing. He can’t bring his mother back.

He can only go on living, aware of the deep regret in his father’s eyes.

***

_**His existence is a mistake.** _

Fatherless. Not fitting in. A reminder of a short, heartbreaking love affair. 

He can see wistfulness in his mother’s gaze when she looks at him. The way she turns away in haste to hide the beginnings of tears in her eyes. 

All the magic brimming in his core and yet he can do nothing. There’s no way to help. 

He can only keep his head low, keep his magic secret, keep his loved ones safe.

***

_**His existence is a mistake.** _

Foretold to bring harm to the land he’s only ever wished to love and serve, to end the golden age of the kingdom that has yet to come into existence.

The weight of the inconceivable future sits on his shoulders. His life choices mean nothing. Everything has already been decided.

He can only move forward and hope not all is yet lost.

***

_**His existence is a sacred duty.** _

The crown sits on his head, the responsibility like a heavy cloak weighing down his shoulders. 

The kingdom prospers, peace spreads across the lands of Albion. The people are free, shedding the layers of fear accumulated in the long dark years after the purge.

His heart sings with devotion for the land, with pride for the strong nation flourishing under the life-altering changes, with love for the man standing beside him.

***

_**His existence is a sacred duty.** _

He kneels. All that he is, all that he possesses, all his magic, his whole soul, he lays it all down as an offering. It should feel like a burden yet it doesn’t. He feels light, secure in his convictions.

He swears an oath. To protect the land. To protect the kingdom. To love and protect its golden king. Forever.

***

_**His existence is a sacred duty.** _

The prophecy is a warning. A path that must never be taken. 

He gives his life to serving those he’s been foretold to fail. He gives his love to the land, the kingdom, its blessed rulers. To the once and future king and the immortal protector.

***

_**Their existence is ridden with suffering and bliss, human and otherworldly, public and domestic.** _

_ They wage wars, unwanted, unavoidable. They ache with Albion’s suffering. _

They wage wars, desired, begged for. They ache with need for release. 

_ They hurt, exhausted, spread too thin, the land asking for too much. _

They hurt, energy coursing through their limbs, nothing but them in existence. No demands but their own.

_ They give orders, level-headed, clear. Their voices shaping Albion’s future. _

They give orders, gasping moans filling the air, the reality blurring.

_ They rule. _

They’re all equal in their pleasure. All equal in their satisfaction. They give and receive. 

_ Their lips worship the gods. _

Their lips worship warm skin, soft and pliant as they make love, red and bruised as they fuck.

_ Their bodies created to serve, be the vessels of obligations. _

Their bodies sweat-slicked, pressed together, trembling. The vessels of lust, passion, tenderness.

_ Their minds united in reaching the common goal. _

Their souls intertwined, pulsing with love, unity, contentment.

_**Their existence is a gift..** _

24\.   
  
**Warnings:** N/A   
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur   
**Title:** Mistaken Understanding   
  
  


Arthur received a text message and pulled his phone out to check it as he sat in the middle of lecture. His heart started pounding erratically as he shut off the screen almost immediately. It was a message from Merlin.

_ Meet me for a quick lick? Student center. McDonalds. _

He glanced around himself to make sure no one had noticed his reaction or read the message over his shoulder.

Gwaine was too busy actually taking notes for once to his right and Lancelot was having his own text conversation, also failing to pay attention to the lecture.

He couldn't focus for the rest of the lecture, mind going back to the message and Merlin. He managed to hurry away quickly before Gwaine could think to invite himself to tag along.

He called Merlin as he rushed through the crowds.

"Arthur? Are you able to make it?"

"I'm on my way."

"Okay, I'm nearly there. What do you want?"

"No," Arthur hurried to cut in, "I'm almost there. Wait for me."

He hung up. 

After months of Merlin being the most innocently seductive tease in the history of the planet he was finally about to get what he'd wanted for so long.

Nevermind that Merlin was Gwaine's ex. 

Neither of them ever spoke about it, choosing to ignore that part of their past. Only the lack of weird tensions between them gave Arthur hope that there were no hang ups between them. Because Gwaine was his friend. And Gwaine knew of Arthur’s interest in Merlin and only ever warned him not to even think about hurting Merlin.

When he got to the student center he only had to look above the heads of the crowd to spot Merlin, tall among the crowd and waiting for him near the line at McDonald's, staring down at his phone.

Merlin smiled brilliantly at him when he walked up to him, "Arthur!"

"I'm here," he said needlessly, trying to read Merlin's expression.

"I see that. I wanted to plan our camping trip a bit more. I've never gone camping so you'll have a lot of things to teach me-"

Arthur smirked, grabbing Merlin's hand and towing him across the building to the most remote part, looking for a lavatory and ignoring his questions.

When he found the one he was leading them to, he ripped off his backpack, tossing it to the floor before pulling Merlin's away as he shut the lavatory door with Merlin's back, crowding him up against the door.

Merlin gave in quickly, melting in Arthur's hold and tilting his head to deepen the kiss Arthur had planted on him.

Arthur's hands were everywhere, running up and down Merlin's sides, slipping up underneath his shirt to make Merlin moan against his mouth.

When his hips searched for friction against Merlin's, he pulled back only to fall to his knees at Merlin's feet.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped, watching Arthur on his knees, shocked and yet wanting beyond anything he's ever wanted.

Arthur seemed to understand, shuffling closer and undoing Merlin's trousers for him, looking up at him the entire time. 

Without looking away, he licked up Merlin's cock, pushing it up against his belly with one hand while the other cradled his balls in his palm.

Merlin thrust against his hands, head against the door and yet still managed to look down at him to meet his eyes when Arthur also glanced up.

Arthur grinned, licking around the head of Merlin's cock, letting it sit heavy on his tongue before bringing it into his mouth and sucking.

When Merlin cried out Arthur huffed a laugh, minding his teeth, before swallowing him down his throat with some difficulty.

He heard Merlin's head thunk heavily against the door and proceeded to use his mouth and hands to bring Merlin off, continuing to roll and tug on his balls drawing tighter and tighter.

Merlin began making small wounded noises, his body trembling, and Arthur now had a choice. Should he swallow or pull away?

He pulled away. He liked Merlin but sucking him off without a condom was risky enough.

He used his spit and precome covering Merlin's cock to wring his orgasm out, watching him slide a few centimeters down the door as he did so.

He'd ducked out of the way, letting Merlin's cum land on the floor and stood up, brushing his knees as casually as he could.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Merlin asked breathlessly to the tiled ceiling as if looking for a higher power.

"Er- you said you wanted a quick lick?"

"Oh my god…  _ Arthur _ ," Merlin gasped, shaking his head at him. " _ Lunch _ . I meant  _ lunch. _ "

Arthur felt his face burn. He'd just sucked Merlin off in the student center lavatory and he didn't even want it!

His own arousal went away with the humiliation, unsure now of where to look.

"Though I supposed if you'd swallowed then technically we would be at lunch…" then he pounced on Arthur, kissing him firmly to wipe away the humiliated look on his face.

That look didn't belong on someone like Arthur.

"I had no idea you wanted to! I thought you wanted Gwaine!"

” _ Gwaine!" _ Arthur yelped in outrage, pulling his mouth away from Merlin. "You thought I wanted  _ Gwaine _ ?"

"Well, when you put it like that," Merlin teased, grasping Arthur's face in his hands and using it to pull Arthur into another kiss.

When he pulled away, a pleased look sprung on his face at Arthur's stupefied face. He decided to be more truthful. "I was only going camping because you were, you know. You made it sound fun. And obviously I liked you almost as much as you liked me, apparently."

"What? Only almost?"

"Well…" Merlin teased, pushing Arthur up against the sink counter before getting to his knees. "Let's find out?"

  
  
25\.   
**Warnings:** nothing really? 3-some   
**Pairings:** Morgana/Gwen/Merlin   
**Title:** Baby Bi Bi Bi

  
  
He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about some version of being intimate with Gwen when they'd first become friends. It was no secret that they'd had crushes on one another. But that had blossomed into a friendship that was much better and long lasting than any relationship they might have had.

When she'd met Morgana, he could see just how head-over-heels she was. With good reason.

"May I join?" Soft and sensuous, near his ear, And it was as soft and silky as her hands.

"Yes!" they both broke the kiss to say at once, then fell into a small fit of laughter.

"Looks like I'm not the only eager one." Morgana grinned, raising her eyebrow at the pair.

Some awkwardness ensued at first while they situated themselves on the bed. But not for long. Merlin's hands slid up Gwen's shirt, tenderly massaging her breasts while the two women kissed.

"Oh~" She sighed a breathy moan when he pinched them. He could feel the strain in his pants now. As if reading his mind, Morgana's hand sleuthed up his thigh and began palming over the bulge.

It was his turn to let out a gasping moan. His hand, which had been trying to undo Gwen's bra, accidentally snapped it against her skin.

Gwen gasped from the pain.

"Sorry!" He said quickly.

"It's alright," She reassured.

Then to Morgana, "I-It's a bit much, I might…." He blushed deeply. "Gotta save it and all..."

He hadn't expected to be quite so excited but it seemed his body was.

"Noted." Morgana smiled. "How about we get a bit more prepared then shall we?" She pulled off her overshirt teasingly to reveal a very intricately-laced bra, in a deep shade of lilac.

Their throats went dry at the sight. "Why don't you help Gwen out of hers?" Morgana suggested.

Sliding his hands to Gwen's waist, he began to pull her shirt up, feeling the way her body tensed at his touch. He got so far as up to her neck and partially off before -

"Wait! Merlin! It's stuck!"

He immediately stopped pulling. " I'm so sorry! Where's it stuck at??"

"My earring! I think it's caught!"

" Here, let me see!" Morgana offered. After some struggle, she was free and they all sighed with relief. A moment passed, then they all began to laugh.

"We're a little bit terrible at this so far, aren't we?" Morgana asked.

"More like I am. Are you sure you two want my genes for half of this baby? I mean… the chances of them being a bumbling fool are pretty high."

"Merlin, we absolutely want you. That's much of your charm, not a character flaw."

His ears colored red, "If you say so."

" We do say so." Morgana added. " Now, let's get back to it Mr. Emrys." She swiftly had his shirt off as well. " Have you been working out?" She asked, sliding her hands over his furry chest.

He blushed, "Been doing more physical work lately."

"It shows." She trailed kisses down his shoulder.

Gwen watched as her girlfriend kissed her best friend and bit her lip at the thrill it sent through her.

Morgana continued sucking at his pale skin, leaving dark pink splotches. His hands sifted into her hair, which was just as silky as the rest of her.

Their pants came off next, leaving them all in their undergarments. Morgana began to palm him again, softer.

Gwen very easily removed Morgana's bra and flung it to the floor to suck at her nipple. If he wasn't so aroused, Merlin might have felt jealous with how easy she'd done it.

"Lie back." Morgana commanded them. Without questioning, they lay beside eachother.

Her eyes raked over them before she slid her fingers into the band of Gwen's panties and pulled them off, followed by Merlin's. "Let me get you ready." Her voice was sweet and full of love.

Gwen glanced at Merlin with a shy smile, then reached for his hand. He took it willingly, then ran his thumb along her equally soft and delicate skin.

Morgana began at Gwen's hips, trailed her fingers along her thighs then made her way to the tight curls around her nethers. She buried her nose in them, reveling in the gasp that escaped Gwen's lips

Not to neglect Merlin, she reached out, grabbed his thick cock firmly, and began lazily stroking.

\--

"I'm ready." Gwen breathed, gripping onto Merlin's forearms.

" Me too." He glanced back at Morgana behind him, brandishing a very realistic-looking strap on.

"Let's do this." Merlin bent down closer to Gwen, presenting his arse to Morgana whilst also lining his cockhead up with Gwen's nethers.

Morgana pressed her only-very-slightly-enchanted dildo into Merlin's thoroughly worked-open arse, pushing Merlin into Gwen. Moans spilled from them all. Then she began to move.

"Fuck~" Merlin gasped, and tried to match her pace while thrusting. The first few were off time, however.

"Ah! Merlin!" Gwen cried at feeling the thrust go elsewhere.

"S-sorry, slipped out." He said, sounding punch-drunk. He quickly slipped back in and they matched their rhythms up with better consistency.

Morgana, still thrusting into Merlin, whispered in his ear.

The gleam in their eyes was mesmerizing to Gwen as they flashed gold simultaneously. She could feel a feathery sensation, could actually see it now.

Morgana's arms caressed Merlin's, whose hands were entwined with her own. The purple and blue magic glittered down and swirled together to wrap around her. She felt warmth, love.

It was then, their eyes radiating that golden hue, and their magics dancing around them, that they came - Together, with a reverberating jolt thrumming through their connected bodies.

Moaning and panting dampened the air between them as they rocked through the last twitching bits of their orgasms.

"You're going to be beautiful mothers." Merlin sighed. He squeezed Gwen's hands and reached for Morgana's arm.

"Thanks to you." Morgana grinned.

"If we want more than one child..." Gwen started.

"Absolutely." Merlin answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Don't forget to **[VOTE FOR YOUR FAVES](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/14702.html)** over on the fest LJ! Voting is open to **anyone** , even if you're not participating in the fest, so don't be shy!


End file.
